Forever Forbidden Love
by Kaiya Mouri
Summary: Leo has odd tastes in girls. The girl he falls and falls hard for just happens to be...Shredder's daughter! Oh boy. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up...this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Prologue

Just a note: I do not own the TMNT or Shredder/Aroku Saki, Master Splinter, April, or Casey but I do own Kaiya and Sachi and any other character that I may add in the future that I did not mention here.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Please, Saki, for the sake of our child. Don't do this," said a Japanese woman. Aroko Saki picked up his bag. He walked towards the door. Then he stopped and turned. He kissed his wife and child who was in the corner. "I'm sorry, I must. The foot needs me. Take care of our little girl," said Saki. "But," started Saki's wife, Kaiya Before she could get out a rebuttal, he had already slammed the door. A cry came from the baby in the same room. Kaiya walked over to the baby. "Well, Sachi, we're alone. I knew it would happen one day but I never thought it would happen now. Well, we'll make due," said Kaiya. Sachi looked at her mother and cooed. She did not really know what it was her mother was saying. She had no idea that this day, although she was too young to remember, would haunt her for ever.  
  
Six Years Later. "Sachi," yelled Kaiya. "Yes, Mommy," yelled Sachi. "Could you get your grandparents?" asked Kaiya as she was setting dinner out on the table. Sachi got to her feet and went into her grandparents room. She opened the door slightly. Then silently gasp at the site she was seeing and hearing. "I will never give you the child," yelled Sachi's grandfather. "Then you will pay," yelled one of the men in a purple mask. Sachi watched as her grandfather was stabbed repeatedly along with her grandmother by the men in purple. Sachi ran into the kitchen. "Mommy, Mommy, Grandmother and Grandfather were killed by a man in a purple mask," said Sachi. Kaiya looked at her young daughter white. She picked up her daughter and walked out the door. She walked to the neighbor's and then left her at the neighbors. She was told that she will come back for her later. Sachi waited for her mother but Kaiya never came back after going back home. Three days had passed and Sachi was worried. The neighbors grew just as worried. They called the police. That day, the police collected Sachi and told her that her mother was dead. Sachi was allowed only to go into her mother's room and her room to collect some of her things. She took the necklace that her mother wore for her wedding day. After that she was put up for adoption. But she wasn't there for long. She was adopted by an American family. As she grew older, she realized that she grew up never knowing her father but remembering that her mother was murdered. She swore that she would find her father and have her revenge on those who killed her mother. 


	2. Leonardo's Dream

Chapter 2 "Leonardo's dream"  
  
Leo walked into the layer. It was late and everyone was asleep or so he thought. Master Splinter was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some tea. He had his back to Leo. "Leonardo. You're home late. What is your explanation?" asked Master Splinter not quite angrily but not quite calmly. "Sensei, I found a young lady who needed assistance. She was nearly raped and possibly injured. I couldn't leave here there to freeze," explained Leo. "Leonardo, if you wish, I can explain things to your sensei," offered Sachi. Master Splinter was surprised at the voice. He whipped around to see a young woman, wearing Leo's trench coat, clinging to Leo. "Bring her into Donatello's lab I'll go wake up Donatello. Take off the blindfold, also," commanded Master Splinter. "Hai, Sensei," said Leonardo. He brought her to Donatello's lab and set her down on the medical table. Then he removed the blindfold. Sachi looked around she felt that she was in a small house. "Are you okay?" asked Leonardo. "I think so," said Sachi. "What's going on Leo?" yawned Don. Don suddenly perked up when he saw Sachi on the medical table. He walked over to his first aid kit and prepared for Mikey. Mikey came running in. "Sachi, these are my brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo," said Leonardo. "There are three of you? Where is your Sensei?" asked Sachi. "I am right here my child," said Master Splinter. Sachi looked at Master Splinter but she wasn't scared. She thought of him as cute. She smiled. "Sachi, this is Master Splinter," said Leo. Sachi tried to get off the table to bow but fell. Luckily, Leo was there to catch her before she hit the ground. "I'm sorry Master Splinter but I'm afraid I cannot stand yet," said Sachi, a bit embarrassed. "Do not worry, my child. I completely understand your situation," said Master Splinter. Sachi smiled. She watched as Don and Mikey gave her a check over just to make sure that she was okay. They found that she was still shaken up from the near rape and that her ankle was sprained. "You won't be walking for a few days," said Don. "I understand. Yet, I need to get to college so that I can go to my classes," said Sachi. "You will be able to go after it heals," said Master Splinter. "Thank you but I'll need to get back to my dorm," she said. "No, you shall stay with us until your ankle is well," said Master Splinter. "Thank you. First you save me and now you house me. I don't know how to thank you," she said. "No need to, babe, just doing our job," said Mikey. Sachi laughed. Just then another turtle walked into the room. "What's all the noise about and who brought the human?" asked Raph, grumpily. "Come on Raph, Leo brought her home after she was nearly raped. She's gorgeous isn't she?" said Mikey. Sachi blushed as she pulled the trench coat tightly around her. Her straight black hair dropped in front of her face, not letting the turtles see her blushing. "Hey, I may be no gentleman but I know what not to do to a lady and rape is at the top of the do not list," said Raph a bit enraged about the whole thing. "Now, it is late and we all need to sleep. Let's place her and we may all rest," said Master Splinter. "She can have my room," Mikey yelled first. "Not a chance, Mike, You can't even walk in your room," said Raph. "Leo, you don't sleep in your room anyway, why don't you let her have yours. Your room is actually neat," suggested Don. Leonardo agreed. Leonardo picked Sachi up and brought her into his room. He placed her on the bed. "I'll be sleeping on the couch. If you need me, just call," said Leo. "Are you sure this is okay with you? I don't wish to put you out on account of me," said Sachi, with concern. "I'm positive. I don't sleep in here anyway. I have slept on the couch since I was sixteen," said Leonardo. Sachi looked at him with curiosity. There was now so many questions that she wanted to ask him. "Why? What makes you sleep on the couch every night?" asked Sachi. He had never answered this question before. Master Splinter asked but Leo never answered. Master Splinter never pushed him to talk unless it was completely necessary. He sat next to Sachi. "A nightmare," he said sheepishly. "About what?" she asked gently. "About our enemy, the Shredder. I continually dream that he's going to come and kill my brothers and sensei. Like he was coming to get something. I just want to be there first so that I can keep everyone here safe," Leonardo explained. Sachi put a hand on his bicep. Leonardo chuckled for a second. "Funny, the ninja who isn't afraid to save a woman from a rape by a group of men with weapons is afraid of a dream," said Leonardo. Sachi looked at him. She didn't know what to do. He was opening up and she could feel it. "Have you ever told you Sensei about this?" asked Sachi. "No. I never have been able to," admitted Leo. "Maybe you should tell him. He may be able to help you," said Sachi. Leonardo sighed. He knew that she had a point but he just didn't want to tell Master Splinter. He never liked the lectures but he put up with them. "I know but the lectures never seem to help me much," said Leo. Sachi looked up Leo. "Are you always this open?" asked Sachi. Leo blushed. He never was that open but he felt better being open to someone. He felt as if his weight lightened. "No. I've never been this open," said Leo, "You should get some sleep." "Yes and so should you," she said. They both said goodnight and Leo left Sachi to try to sleep. He walked to the Couch and laid on it. Why was I so open with her, wondered Leonardo. He went to sleep peacefully for the first time in many years. 


	3. Change of Life

Chapter 1 "Change of Life"  
  
"Hey, Sachi, the Library's closing in an hour. Are you coming back with me or not?" asked an American girl. Sachi looked up and saw her room mate, Jessi. She smiled. "No. I want to find my father," said Sachi. Jessi leaned against the table. You've been looking for him since you learned how to speak English. Isn't it time to face the music and say he's dead?" asked Jessi. "No. I want to know though. All I know about him is that his name is Aroko Saki but I have a feeling that he's alive," said Sachi as she continued to look at the computer screen. Jessi sighed. She looked out the window and saw the sun was going down. Then she looked at Sachi. "Well, if you want to continue here, it's up to you but I'm not sticking around. I don't want to be out at night. Just be careful coming back to the college," said Jessi. "Is it really necessary to tell me that?" asked Sachi. "Point taken. I think I would feel worse for the people who try to attack you. You've been studying ninjitzu since you lived in Japan and you've won many competitions. I think you're right you'll be okay. So what am I talking about?" babbled Jessi. "I don't know," said Sachi. "Well I'll see you later. Bye," said Jessi as she left. "Bye," said Sachi. Sachi continued to look for sure fire signs that her father was in New York but once again, there was nothing. After an hour, she left. Again, she found nothing of where her father could have been. "I wish I could find him," said Sachi out loud as she walked the streets of New York. "Looking for someone, little girl?" asked a man from behind. Sachi turned around to see a gang of armed men. She had battled them before but never when they were armed. She got into her fighting stance that she learned when she was with the Foot clan in Japan. In no time, Sachi was in a battle, one that she didn't think that she would come out of alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Leonardo was standing on the edge of the building looking at the stars. He was twenty one and lonely. He wanted someone or something to talk to but he knew of no one who he could. His brothers not easy to talk to and Splinter would just go into anther lecture on how when it's time, he will find someone. A lecture was not what he needed. It was driving him crazy. He was so up tight but wanted to relax. He looked at his katanas and placed them back in his sheath. I just want to put these down and stop but I know I can't. I must protect my brothers, thought Leonardo. He wanted to end his life but being so honor stricken, he couldn't do that. It would show weakness and dishonor. Suddenly, a scream snapped him out of his thoughts of death and of honor. She looked over the edge and saw a young woman having her clothes being ripped off her. He knew she was going to be raped if he didn't save the woman. With that, he took his trench coat and moved down the building.  
  
"We're gonna have some fun, baby," said a man as he started to undo his belt. "Please, no," said the young girl. The man smiled wickedly. The rest of the gang cheered on their leader as he was going to rape the woman. Leonardo sprang into action. He first attacked the leader who was about to rape the woman. Then he took on the rest. He didn't find them too hard. He found it fun just to stop them. When they were all taken out, he looked over at the woman. Her shirt was torn up the middle and her jacket was ruined. Her bra was exposed and her pants were ripped. His heart broke. The woman had a beautiful body but it was cold and she had nothing on. He stepped into the shadows and took off his trench coat. He through the coat to the young woman.  
  
* * *  
  
Sachi looked at her clothes that were all tattered. Her savior had stepped back into the shadows and through her his coat. She didn't understand why but she wanted to thank him. She slowly stood up to put the coat on but fell again. She was still shaking. "Are you okay?" asked the figure from the shadows. "I think so. I'm just shaking. Thank you for your coat and saving me," Sachi said. "It's my job," said her savior. "Are you a cop?" she asked, trying to get to know her savior. "No," he said simply. "Why are you in the shadows?" she asked, "You're a ninja, aren't you?" "Yes, I am a ninja," he said. "Please, I would love to know the man who saved me. I am also a ninja but I fail at that. My heart wasn't where it should have been," said Sachi as she pulled the coat tightly around her. "You didn't do badly, some of them were hurt. You just need more training," he said trying to comfort her. Soon, Sachi started to shiver. "I really would like to see you," said Sachi.  
  
* * *  
  
She's so beautiful, thought Leonardo. He wanted her to come back with him but he didn't want to make a big mistake. He wanted to show her what he was. Something in him was telling him to come out of the shadows where she could see him. Come on Leo, step into the light and let her see you. You may get lucky. No! What if she works for Shredder? How can a girl this beautiful work for Shredder? How couldn't she? She knows the was of the Foot! This argument was going in side his head. He was torn. He wanted to help her but he didn't want to endanger his brothers. But then again, what if his prayers of wanting someone were being answered? He smiled to himself. What the hell, thought Leo as he made his decision. "Do you really want to see what I look like?" asked Leo. "Yes. I need to know who to thank and I would also like to know the name of the man who saved me," said the young lady. "My name is Leonardo," he said. "Leonardo. Hmm.I like it," said the young woman. "What about you? What is your name?" he asked in return. "My name is Sachi Aromi," said the young lady. Sachi, that's such a pretty name, thought Leo. He readied himself to step into the light. He was physically ready but mentally, wasn't as ready. It was probably as ready as he would ever be. "Are you ready to see me?" asked Leonardo. Sachi nodded. She couldn't understand why he was being so fussy about being seen. Leonardo slowly walked into the light. She didn't budge. She did nothing but smile. "Amazing," she said as she looked up his body. She noticed that his arms and legs were nicely toned. There seemed to be nothing but muscle on him. She was just amazed but not scared. "You're not scared of me?" asked Leo. "No. I do understand why you would remain hidden but I am not scared if that's what you're wondering. In fact, it is lucky to find turtles in some of the Asian countries. I now know that I was very lucky to find one like you," said Sachi. Leo felt himself blush. She wasn't sure if it even showed. His question was answered when he heard a giggle from Sachi. "Thank you. I've never been spoken to with this much respect before. Most women who my brothers and I save scream the moment we save them," said Leo. Sachi giggled again. Just then, it started to snow. "Can you walk?" asked Leo. Sachi tried to get up but fell back to her knees. She looked up at him. "Obviously not. How far away do you live?" asked Leo. "On the other side of the city, at the college," she answered. Leonardo sighed. He knew that he couldn't carry her all that way and he knew that if he brought her down to the layer, he would have to blindfold her but he could get her clothes. "I'll bring you to where I live but you must not tell anyone about it," said Leo. "I promise I won't tell. If you wish, you may blindfold me. I trust you enough to," said Sachi. He walked over and took off his mask. He blindfolded her. She did not object to it. He slowly picked her up and held her close. He started to walk towards the layer with Sachi in his arms. He knew, he would never live this down but it was something that he was willing to take on. 


	4. Shredder's Daughter?

Chapter 3  
  
"Shredder's Daughter?"  
  
Sachi woke up the next morning. Her ankle hurt but it wasn't too bad. She looked at her clothes. There were new clothes for her lying on a chair. She made her way over to the chair and slowly put on the clothes. Then she went back to the bed. She sat on the bed and looked around.  
  
It was the first good look at the room. She noticed a dagger on the night stand and a pair of small katana on the wall. The room was indeed very neat like Don had said but there was a small clutter of Japanese books in one corner of the room. Blue was the main color for the room. There seemed to be a hint of loneliness in the air.  
  
"Hey, Sachi, are you up?" asked a cheery voice.  
  
"Yes, I am," called Sachi.  
  
"Are ya decent?" asked the voice.  
  
"Yes," giggled Sachi.  
  
"Darn," said the voice.  
  
Mikey walked into the room. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" asked Mikey.  
  
Sachi nodded. No sooner did she nod, she was picked up. All the way to the kitchen, she kicked and screamed about how she was fully capable of walking. Eventually, Mikey set her down on a chair and set some eggs and bacon out for her.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Michelangelo," said Sachi.  
  
"Thanks, babe, I made it. By the way, you can call me Mikey," said Mikey.  
  
"Really, it's really good," said Sachi after she had taken a bite.  
  
"So where's Leonardo?" asked Sachi.  
  
"He's sparing Raph in the dojo. Why? Wanna watch them?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Yes, please but this time, let me walk there," said Sachi.  
  
She quickly ate her breakfast and limped into the dojo with Mikey right by her incase she fell. She sat in a chair that Mikey brought for her to sit on.  
  
Raph and Leo were sparing. They were very quick at their moves but neither of them strong enough to beat the other one. Their tactics on the other hand were enough to beat each other.  
  
"Very good, Leonardo," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Thank you, Master Splinter," said Leo back.  
  
"Thank you, Master Splinter," mimicked Raph under his breath.  
  
Leo shot Raphael a dirty look. Raphael was expecting Leo to pounce on him. Raph was surprised when he didn't. He grumbled to himself.  
  
"Master Splinter, you teach the way of the Foot, don't you," said Sachi.  
  
"Yes I do my child. How do you know that?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"All I know is that I am I blood descendant of the Foot Clan. I studied it until my mother and grandparents were brutally murdered," said Sachi.  
  
"What about your father?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"I don't know what happened to him. He left for 'the good of the clan' and he never returned when I was a baby," said Sachi.  
  
"You don't even know his name?" said Michelangelo.  
  
"Actually, I do. All I know about him was that his name was Aroko Saki," said Sachi.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped. Sachi looked around.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Sachi.  
  
"Is there a problem, yea, I'll tell you what the problem is, this is the son-of-a-bitch who has been trying to kill us for the last eight years," yelled Raph.  
  
Sachi just sat there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The ones who helped her were the enemies of her father and they knew him.  
  
"Raphael! Don't be so insensitive," yelled Leo.  
  
"Why not, Leo? This is Shredder's daughter we have here," argued Raphael.  
  
"Raph, she was a child when her father left. She didn't even know who he was until you get all insensitive about it," argued back Leo.  
  
"Both of you, stop it. Sachi, you said your mother was murdered. Do you know by whom?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"All I remember was that they were wearing purple. Very much like the uniform over there," explained Sachi as she pointed to the purple Foot Clan uniform that clothed a dummy.  
  
"Sachi, that uniform is a Foot Clan uniform. In fact, it was the very same uniform your father wore," explained Master Splinter.  
  
"So you're saying that my father could have been the one who killed my mother?" asked Sachi in disbelief.  
  
"Shachi, it is only a thought. Do not know who killed them but I do know that you are describing the Foot Clan," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Master, did he really turn to a life of crime?" asked Sachi, afraid to know the answer but predicting what it was.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Sachi," said Master Splinter.  
  
Sachi was stunned for a minute. She wasn't sure if she should cry or be angry but she did know that her father had to be stopped if he had indeed turned to a life of crime.  
  
"Master Splinter, would you please teach me the true way of the Foot? My father must be stopped at any cost. He already killed three and who knows how many more he has killed," begged Sachi.  
  
Master Splinter looked at Sachi and knew she was sincere. He already had a fight of his own against Shredder for killing Homato Yoshi but he didn't need to pull in Sachi into the mess.  
  
"Sachi, if you are willing to train here with us, I will be more than happy to train you. I just ask that no matter what, you do not go after your father until I feel you are ready and you have the turtles with you," said Master Splinter.  
  
"I agree to everything. I promise," said Sachi.  
  
Master Splinter nodded and agreed. I hope I am doing the right thing letting her train with my sons and letting her join us the battle against Saki, thought Master Splinter. 


	5. Master Splinter Knows

Chapter 4  
  
"Master Splinter Knows"  
  
Sachi started to train with the turtles once her ankle was well. She was traveling back and forth from college so she could continue her training and schooling. Normally she would come on weekends but there were a few weekends that she would stop by.  
  
Soon winter break came and Sachi was off from school. She told Jessi that she was going to be on vacation so she wouldn't worry about her. She brought clothes and other item that she felt that she may need with her. Leonardo gave up his room to let her sleep in it. She continually looked around the room and admired the items in it. Occasionally, she would read the Japanese books that lay in the corner of the room.  
  
Leonardo was the main interest in her opinion. She loved to sit there and watch him work out and do his endless series of kattas until they were perfect. Sometimes, she would also practice a katta and mess it up just so Leonardo would help her and talk to her a bit more.  
  
Leonardo seemed to also try to get close to her. He would sometimes make an excuse to go into 'his room' to get a book or even get a dagger that he 'left there'. There were still the days where he would make sure Sachi was okay and would sit and talk to her about random things, sometimes even opening up to her.  
  
The other turtles, except Raphael, gave her a lot of attention. Donatello would tutor her in some of the classes she was having trouble with. He enjoyed the conversations about physics, technology, and math that the two of them would have. Michelangelo would get her to help out in the kitchen but he always seemed to notice her serious side more than her fun side.  
  
Master Splinter helped her with her training. Leonardo would be there also to demonstrate what Master Splinter couldn't. She always seemed to catch on quickly to what Leonardo demonstrated. She guessed it was that she was paying more attention to the fluid movements and how Leonardo did the move.  
  
Master Splinter caught her gaze a few times and noticed the pattern. He knew what type of gaze it was.  
  
"Very good, Sachi. That will be enough for today but I would like to talk to you, privately, in my study," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Hai, Sensei," said Sachi as she bowed respectfully to Master Splinter.  
  
Leonardo bowed to Master Splinter and left to shower. Sachi followed Master Splinter into his study. He sat down on a few pillows and Sachi kneeled in front of him. She wasn't sure if she had done something wrong but he didn't seem angry. His eyes softened and he put a smile on his face.  
  
"Sachi, I have noticed you have been doing better when Leonardo demonstrates the movements. Is there a reason?" he asked almost father like.  
  
Sachi blushed. She was too embarrassed to tell him the truth. My God, does he know, would he approve, thought Sachi.  
  
"Well, there is," she said.  
  
"What is it, child?" asked Master Splinter now in a grandfatherly like tone.  
  
Sachi was having problems putting her feelings into words. She just didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he knew and he seemed alright with it but she just couldn't seem to put it into words.  
  
"Well, Sensei, I guess you can say, I've fallen in love. I don't know if it really is love but I don't know what else to describe it as," she explained.  
  
Master Splinter nodded, showing his understanding. Who is the lucky one, thought Splinter to himself.  
  
"I understand, child. Which one is it?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
She looked up at him and blushed. I can't believe that I was that obvious, thought Sachi, mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Leonardo," admitted Sachi.  
  
Master Splinter smiled. He was hoping that someone would come for his eldest son to help him relax. He just never thought it would be the daughter of his enemy. The irony of it all made him chuckle. His eyes softened and he looked at Sachi.  
  
"Sachi, it is alright. I have sensed the calmness of Leonardo for sometime and you have done much for him. Have you told him your feelings for him?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"No. I'm too nervous," said Sachi.  
  
"I understand. Leonardo can be intimidating but as you know, there is nothing for you to be nervous about," said Master Splinter.  
  
Sachi nodded and smiled. She knew he was right now it was just a fact of telling her mind that.  
  
"You are excused and don't be afraid of Leonard. I'm sure you know that," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Thank you, Sensei," said Sachi as she walked out of the room.  
  
Sachi looked down and thought when she was out of the study. I really should tell him but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me, thought Sachi. Her mind was twisting and turning. She couldn't decide what to do.  
  
She started to walk back to 'her room' until she bumped into Leonardo.  
  
"Oh, sorry.Leonardo," said Sachi.  
  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry. You only took one step and I bumped into you," said Leonardo, shyly.  
  
They both laughed. Oh boy Leo, you can't do anything right when you are along with her can you, thought Leonardo, you get so tangled up in everything. Sachi had thought s of her own about this. Shy little guy aren't you Leonardo, now is good time to tell him, thought Sachi.  
  
"So, where you off to?" asked Sachi.  
  
Yes, that's a good start, thought Sachi.  
  
"I.umm.need to talk to Master Splinter about something," stuttered Leonardo.  
  
Oh great, now you're stuttering! What's next, thought Leonardo.  
  
"I see," said Sachi.  
  
There was a long period of silence between them. Neither one knew what to say.  
  
"Well, I've got to talk to Master Splinter," said Leonardo.  
  
"Yea, and I've still got to shower," said Sachi.  
  
"Well, I'll catch you later," said Leonardo.  
  
"Yea," said Sachi.  
  
Gah! I must have sounded so stupid to her, thought Leonardo.  
  
I must have sounded so stupid to him, thought Sachi.  
  
Leonardo knocked and waited for permission to enter. When it came, Master Splinter was waiting to greet him.  
  
"Master, I need to talk to you," said Leonardo.  
  
"About what, my son?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Sensei, I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with Sachi." 


	6. At Shredder's Headquarters

Chapter 5  
  
"At Shredder's Headquarters"  
  
Shredder looked up at his desk. He was using it to create plans for his latest heist. Him and the foot were flourishing right under the turtle's nose (or should I say beaks). After hours of frustrating work, he sat down. There was a small picture of him, a woman and a child. He bowed his head in sorrow.  
  
Kayia, Sachi, I'm sorry, he thought to himself. He sat back. He started to daydream a dream that he had for many years.  
  
A beautiful bride stood in the waiting room of a church. She wore a sparkling wedding gown and a beautiful royal blue pendant necklace. She looked over to Saki.  
  
"Father! Hurry, it's almost time," said the young woman.  
  
"Hai, Sachi, it is. You're mother would be proud of you," he would say.  
  
She smiled and blushed. Together they walked down the aisle. At the end of the church aisle, there was a young man, clean cut, and tall. Saki put Sachi's hand into the hand of the young man.  
  
"Take care of her," Saki said.  
  
"I promise you, I will, sir," said the young man.  
  
"Master Shredder," yelled a man, snapping Saki out of his daydream.  
  
If only you were alive, Sachi, thought Saki as he put his metal mask on. He walked out the door to see Tatsu.  
  
"Master Shredder, our forces are prospering," said Tatsu.  
  
"Excellent," said Shredder.  
  
Shredder looked over the warehouse where he was. He couldn't believe all that he had but he still didn't seem happy. There were three things that he wanted and he knew one would always be out of his grasp and maybe another. Kayia, Sachi and the death of Master Splinter.  
  
"Soon, Master Shredder, we will have everything we need to destroy those turtles and the rat," said Tatsu.  
  
Shredder nodded. He knew that soon, the end would come near and it couldn't come fast enough for him. 


	7. Sparing Match of Their Lives

Chapter 6  
  
"Sparing Match of Their Lives"  
  
Sachi laid awake in bed. She wanted to tell Leo how much she loved him but she had no idea how to tell him. She remembered what Master Splinter had said but his words were easier said than done. Master Splinter has probably never looked for a wife in his life, thought Sachi. She felt ready to tell Leonardo how she felt about him but it was 2AM.  
  
Leonardo looked up at the ceiling the same night. I must have sounded so stupid to her. Master Splinter said to tell her how I feel but that's easier said than done, thought Leonardo. He wanted to tell her but it was 2 AM and he didn't want to wake her. Guh, why is it that I feel ready at the worst time, thought Leonardo. He sat up. He couldn't sleep. He put his eye mask on and sat there. He didn't know what to do.  
  
I can't take it any more, I'm going to get up and tell him, thought Sachi to herself. She got up and put her light blue robe on. She wanted to talk to him. Even if she chickened out, she would have at least watched him sleep. She went out to the living room and stopped. She looked at Him sitting on the couch.  
  
Leonardo looked up. He saw Sachi in the door way of the living room. God, she looks like an angel, thought Leonardo. He smiled.  
  
"Sachi, what are you doing up?" asked Leonardo, feeling a little more confident.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Sachi, only telling half the truth.  
  
Sachi walked over to the couch and sat down. Leonardo held his breath, then slowly let it out. Now that she was there, he was suddenly scared to tell her what he wanted.  
  
"You're doing really well with your training," said Leonardo.  
  
"Thank you," Sachi said with a smile.  
  
They both sat there in silence. They both wanted to tell the other how they felt but they had problems doing so. Come on, Sachi, think of something to say, thought Sachi to herself.  
  
"So, are you normally up this late?" she asked.  
  
That had to be the dumbest thing I could have asked, thought Sachi.  
  
"Actually, I am," said Leonardo.  
  
Sachi looked over at Leonardo. She was surprised that he was. Alright, maybe that wasn't such a bad question after all, thought Sachi to herself.  
  
"What do you do when you're up this late?" asked Sachi in surprise.  
  
"Practice," answered Leonardo simply.  
  
"That works," Sachi said, nervously.  
  
Hey, Earth to Leo, this is the perfect time to tell her, thought Leo.  
  
"Would you want to spar?" asked Leonardo.  
  
Sachi looked at him in surprise. Her heart fluttered.  
  
"Do you think I'm actually ready to spar you?" asked Sachi, nervously.  
  
"Yea. I'll tone it down a little. I'll go very easy on you," said Leonardo with a smile.  
  
Sachi giggled. She loved the idea. Just to let Leonardo beat her or even to beat him would be great. She also had an idea that could help her and Leonardo get closer.  
  
"Okay. I guess. Let me change first," she said.  
  
Leonardo watched her get off the couch and go towards 'his room'. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. He sunk down into the couch. That wasn't so hard now was it, thought Leonardo to himself. After a minute, he got up and put the lights on in the practice room.  
  
Sachi came in soon after in her practice outfit. Leonardo looked at her in it as she stretched. The shirt and pants made her waist look thin and her breasts bigger than he had remembered them. Her slender arms and legs were stretched out. After a while she was done stretching.  
  
They slowly got into their starting positions after they bowed. Soon they were attacking each other. Their Kicks and punches seemed almost lightening fast as they sparred. Leonardo knew he wasn't even trying. He wanted her to beat him but at the same time, he knew that if it got out, he would be teased to no end.  
  
She started to corner him near the edge of the mat. Leonardo flipped over her and tried to take her from behind. She whipped around and did a sweep, knocking him onto his shell. He kicked her legs out from under her and she landed right on top of him.  
  
Sachi and Leonardo laughed. This was not something that Leonardo meant to do. The both had found it humorous.  
  
"I'm sure you do that to all the girls you spar," teased Sachi.  
  
"No, only you," slipped Leonardo.  
  
Leonardo blushed and Sachi giggled. She loved it when he blushed. She slowly got off Leonardo and got to her feet. Then she helped Leonardo up. Both were in a bliss of their own, getting to actually hold the other one's hand was enough to put them there.  
  
"You did well," said Leonardo.  
  
"Yea, right. You let me win," said Sachi still giggling.  
  
Leonardo started to laugh again. He couldn't control himself. There was something that he just had no control over.  
  
Sachi looked at him and smiled. She loved him. She had never seen him so relaxed. It made her feel so good inside.  
  
"Want to spar again?" asked Leonardo after he had calmed down.  
  
Sachi looked at him. Could this be real, thought Sachi. She smiled, If this is a dream, I may as well enjoy it. She welcomed the chance.  
  
"Why not, the more I practice, the better I'll become," said Sachi.  
  
The two of them got into a fighting stance. Leonardo was the first to attack. Sachi blocked with great precision. She then tried to kick quickly but Leonardo blocked it. Leonardo attempted to punch her and she managed to block. Their fight lasted a bit longer. They were enjoying every second of it.  
  
Sachi tried to corner Leonardo again. This time, he quickly got around her and cornered her. Sachi knew that she was cornered and she needed to get out of there. She managed to get around Leonardo, cornering him, again. Their fight continued.  
  
I would REALLY like to tell her now, I've been putting it off for too long, thought Leonardo. He decided to end the sparring match at that moment. He did a move that he had been practicing for weeks. He flipped over her and he quickly brought her down to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Yea. That was a new move. I've never seen you practice that one," said Sachi as she was helped up by Leonardo.  
  
"Yea, I've been practicing it. Sachi, I would like to talk to you about something," said Leonardo nervously.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sachi, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well...I.I don't now how to say this," said Leo, feeling like he failed again.  
  
Sachi smiled. She had an idea of what he was about to say. She hoped it was what he was trying to say.  
  
Come on, Leo, you started this, you ended this, now tell her, thought Leonardo. He still was afraid to. After all, this was Shredder's daughter that he was in love with. How would he explain this one to his brothers? Did they already know? So many things were bugging him about telling her. He put his shell to her to make it so that she didn't see him blushing again.  
  
Don't wait for him, if you do, then you'll probably be on old lady by the time he tells you, thought Sachi. She walked over and put a hand of his shoulder. Well, here goes nothing, thought Sachi.  
  
"Leo, I've got to talk to you about something too," said Sachi, just as nervously as Leonardo.  
  
"What's up?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Leo, I.I wanted to say that.," Sachi took a big gulp," I wanted to say I'm in love with you."  
  
Sachi cringed; afraid that maybe he didn't feel the same way. She felt better though.  
  
Leonardo was stunned. The girl he loved actually had the same feelings for him. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Sachi was surprised. She was finally in his arms. This was all she wanted and finally, she got it. She returned his hug. It was the first time she was able to notice how much taller that he actually was. His muscular body made her feel incredibly safe.  
  
"I am in love with you too," said Leonardo in return.  
  
She looked up at him. Deeply, she looked into his eyes; she was able to see the love that existed there. He was no longer afraid to tell her about his love for her. In fact, she could tell him anything. Slowly they inched towards each other and pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Little to their knowledge, they were being watched by Master Splinter. Although he approved of their love for each other, he knew that eventually, they would have to face Shredder. He smiled to himself. He felt that this was the best thing for Leonardo but he was afraid that Leonardo would eventually be hurt by Sachi because of her father. 


	8. Christmas is a Time for Love and Family

Chapter 7  
  
"Christmas is a Time for Love and Family"  
  
It was finally Christmas and the turtles thought of Sachi as a sister- in-law. Her and Leonardo were inseparable. The only time they did separate was to go to bed. Due to honor reasons, they wouldn't sleep in the same room.  
  
They were exchanging Christmas gifts and they were talking. April and Casey were there too. Everyone enjoyed opening the gifts and talking.  
  
"Hey, Don. Hand me the gift with the red paper," said Sachi.  
  
"Sure thing," said Don.  
  
"Raph, I know you still don't like me but I did get you something that I think you will like," said Sachi.  
  
Raph looked at Sachi. He was happy she had come but he would never admit it. She kept Leo off his back. He had also noticed that Leo was a lot more relaxed and didn't let any of Raph's insults get to him; this was something that he also hated at the same time. He took the gift. Inside there was a new pair of sai. His loved the look of them.  
  
"Thanks, Sachi," said Raph with a smile.  
  
"You're very welcome," said Sachi.  
  
Raph went over to her and hugged her. He didn't hate her as much as he let on. He let go of her and went back to where he was sitting.  
  
A little girl full of snow ran into the layer. She had a big smile on her face. April looked at her.  
  
"Shadow, I told you to take off those boots before you came in here," scolded April.  
  
"Sorry, Mommy," said the little girl.  
  
"April, I didn't remind her because we've got big problems," said Mikey.  
  
"What kind of problems?" asked Sachi.  
  
"The Foot kind," exclaimed Mikey.  
  
Leonardo jumped to his feet. We should get going then," said Leo.  
  
Sachi looked at Leonardo. She wanted to go but she didn't know if Master Splinter was willing to let her go with them. She looked at Master Splinter.  
  
"Sachi, you may go with them but I suggest that you change out of your gown," said Master Splinter.  
  
Sachi nodded and left to change. She looked in the mirror that Don installed for her. She loved the look of the light blue gown on her. She saw herself as the love of Leonardo. I had better get ready, thought Sachi. She quickly changed and put on the uniform that Master Splinter gave her. It was tight and black. Her long black hair was in a ponytail. She glanced in the mirror quickly and ran out to meet the guys.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"You worry too much," Sachi said.  
  
Together, the five of them went out to stop Shredder in whatever he was doing. They went to the spot where Mikey saw the foot. It was an old warehouse. They slowly went into it.  
  
"Looks like they flew the coop," said Raph.  
  
"It's too quiet in here," said Leonardo.  
  
The all agreed. They knew that somewhere in there, the foot was waiting. When they all got to the middle of the warehouse, the lights came on. Shredder came out with Tatsu and the foot. Sachi's eyes grew wide at the look of Shredder.  
  
"Leo, is that who I think it is?" asked Sachi.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Leonardo.  
  
She continued to look at Shredder. She managed to catch the eye of Shredder. She looks familiar, thought Shredder.  
  
The foot attacked. Hundreds of Foot soldiers attacked them all at once. They all tried their hardest to fight them off. Sachi wasn't having too much trouble since she was also fighting near Leonardo. Leonardo would help her out when there was a problem. Suddenly, Leonardo was hit on the head. She ran over to Leonardo and started trying to defend him. Her skill level want the best but she was doing fairly well, trying to protect Leonardo.  
  
Just then, Shredder made his way through the crowd of Foot Members. A large circle was created. Sachi saw that all the other turtles were being held and Leonardo was taken out from under her. She kept her fighting position, ready to attack if she had to.  
  
"You fight well," said Shredder simply.  
  
Sachi didn't answer. She was scared since she didn't know what to do or what he was trying. The other turtles were tied up. Swords and daggers were keeping them at bay. Her attention returned to Shredder.  
  
"You are also very familiar. I want to know who you are," said Shredder.  
  
He got nothing but silence.  
  
"Answer me," he demanded.  
  
She still said nothing.  
  
"Well, if this is how we're going to be," said Shredder, "We'll just kill them slowly starting with the blue one."  
  
The Foot closed in on Leonardo and slowly one raised a katana. Sachi's eyes opened.  
  
"Stop! I'll tell you. My name is Aroko Sachi, daughter of Aroko Saki and Aroko Kayia," said Sachi.  
  
Leonardo woke up. He looked at Sachi, in the middle of the circle with Shredder.  
  
"Sachi, no," whispered Leonardo.  
  
Shredder was shocked. Could this really be the child he left so long ago? He walked towards her. He took his helmet off and showed his face. He tool off the metal on his body also.  
  
Sachi was nervous. What is he doing, what is he going to do to me, thought Sachi.  
  
Shredder looked at Sachi. He reached out for her. Sachi smacked his arm away. The Foot pointed their weapons at Sachi and prepared to attack.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Shredder.  
  
There was an ease of the tension in the room. The Foot lowered their weapons. Shredder tried one more time to reach out for Sachi. Sachi just stood there ready to attack him if he did anything.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise, I will not hurt you," he said.  
  
Sachi relaxed a bit. He touched her face and hair. Then he spotted the necklace around Sachi's neck. Tears came to Saki's eyes.  
  
"Sachi, is it really you?" cried Saki.  
  
"Yes, it is, Father," said Sachi.  
  
Shredder pulled her into a hug. He had one of his dreams. He had always thought that she was dead. It was what he was told. He let her go. Her eyes were hard.  
  
"May I ask a favor of you, Father," said Sachi.  
  
"Anything, my daughter, anything," he said, not caring about what she asked for.  
  
"Let the turtles go and for give Master Splinter," said Sachi.  
  
Shredder looked at Sachi. Her eyes were still hard. He didn't want to. They always stopped him. He didn't want to. Sachi could see he didn't want it. She walked over to the foot soldiers and pushed her way through. She put Leo's head in her lap. She didn't want to leave Leo or her father but she knew it was either one or the other. She kissed Leo's head and then looked up at her father.  
  
"Father, this turtle saved me. I owe him my life," said Sachi.  
  
Shredder looked at Leonardo. She's right, I too owe this turtle a debt that I may never be able to repay, thought Saki. He signaled the Foot to back off. They did what he wanted.  
  
"Since it is Christmas, I have a request of you," asked Saki.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sachii.  
  
You spend Christmas with me so that I may get to know you," said Shredder.  
  
Sachi looked At Leonardo who was now sitting up. She took his hand. She did ask two requests but now, she was being asked to spend Christmas with Saki. Leo looked at her, practically begging for her to say no. Being afraid of her father going back on her word, she knew for her sake and for the sake of the turtles, it was best that she went.  
  
"Leo, I have to go. I'm sorry," said Sachi.  
  
Leonardo looked hurt. He didn't want her to leave him. He hugged her  
  
"I love you, Leonardo," whispered Sachi.  
  
"I love you too, Sachi," whispered Leonardo.  
  
Sachi got up and said good-bye to the other turtles. She took her father's hand and they left with the Foot, leaving Leonardo and his brothers alone, on Christmas, in the warehouse. 


	9. Aroko Saki? More Understanding than he ...

Chapter 8 "Aroko Saki? More Understanding than he Seems?"  
  
After their first meeting in the warehouse, Sachi went with her father to the headquarters. There, they went near a fire place and a Christmas tree. Hot chocolate was brought to them. Sachi sipped her hot chocolate.  
  
"Sachi, you have no idea how long I have prayed that you got out of that house when they went to kill your mother," said Saki.  
  
Sachi looked up at him.  
  
"You know what happened?" asked Sachi.  
  
Shredder sighed. He put his mug down and looked at her.  
  
"I'm afraid so but I don't know the whole story," said Saki.  
  
"What do you know?" asked Sachi.  
  
"I left when my brother was murdered by Homato Yoshi. They fought for the love of a woman. My brother lost. I was asked to lead the Foot Clan. I refused at first but the safety of you and your mother was threatened. I feared for your lives so I left.  
  
Six years later, I was told that my brother was dead. I went after Homato Yoshi here in America. I killed him and came back to Japan. I was told that your mother and grandparents were murdered," said Saki, with tears coming down his cheek.  
  
Sachi moved the chair closer to her father, to comfort him. He's telling the truth, a lying man would not be crying, thought Sachi.  
  
"Why didn't you come looking for me? You weren't told I was dead, did you?" asked Sachi, almost in tears, remembering her mother and grandparents.  
  
"I wanted to but I was told that you were killed by some of the elders," said Saki, "I didn't believe that they were telling the truth. I didn't want to. Now I know that they never got to you."  
  
Sachi hugged her father tightly. Her search was now over. She wanted to be with her father, get to know him better but then she remembered she had someone heart broken and waiting for her.  
  
"Sachi, now that I know you're alive, I would like you to say. Here with me. I could get to know you better. I'll have my baby girl back," said Saki.  
  
Sachi thought for a second. She wanted to stay with her father but she knew that she couldn't. Not with his life of crime. She had to get him to confess to authorities that he committed crimes. She also wanted to have Leonardo with her also. There was so much that she wanted but she wasn't sure if she could live in both worlds at the same time.  
  
"Father, I would love that, in fact, I have dreamed of that but your life of crime. I just can't live with you being dishonorable and using your skills to hurt people and create problems in the city," said Sachi.  
  
Saki looked at his daughter. There was obviously something else going on in her mind. He saw tears coming down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong Sachi? If it's my life of crime that bothers you, I will stop. I promise," he said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"It's not just that, father. It's just that, I'm in love with someone," said Sachi.  
  
Saki was overjoyed. His daydream was finally was going to come true. He would get to see his baby girl down the aisle.  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" asked Saki, with a smile.  
  
"That's just the problem. He's not quite a man," said Sachi.  
  
"I'm confused," said Saki, looking at his daughter in a complex way.  
  
"Father, I'm in love with the turtle who saved me. The love we share is mutual," said Sachi, afraid of what may happen.  
  
Saki's eyes softened. His little girl was in love. She hugged her and looked at her.  
  
"You have my blessing then," said Saki.  
  
Sachi looked up. Did I just hear that right, thought Sachi, did he just give us permission to love each other? She smiled and hugged her father again. Then she released him.  
  
"I thought you were going to be angry," said Sachi.  
  
"I have not been there for you and now you are a young woman. I trust you know what you are doing. If this is how you feel you owe the turtle, then that's fine," he said.  
  
"You're more understanding than I thought," said Sachi.  
  
"I can be understanding when I want to be. Right now, I understand that you are not a child anymore. As long as the turtle, what is his name?" asked Saki.  
  
"Leonardo," answered Sachi.  
  
"Thank you. As long as Leonardo treats you well and does not dishonor you, then you have my blessing," said Saki.  
  
"Promise?" asked Sachi.  
  
"Promise," promised Saki.  
  
Sachi kissed her father's scared cheek. She knew, somehow, he would not go back on his word.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" asked Saki.  
  
"Turn yourself in and dismember the foot," she said.  
  
Saki nodded. He got up and called Tatsu in to the room.  
  
"Tell the Foot that the Foot is no more," said Shredder.  
  
Tatsu looked at Saki in a shocked look.  
  
"But Master Shre.Shredder," stuttered Tatsu.  
  
"Do what I say," commanded Saki.  
  
"Yes, Master Shredder," said Tatsu.  
  
Sachi smiled at her father. Finally, he's going to turn himself in, thought Sachi. She couldn't help but be proud of him.  
  
Tatsu walked out of the room and closed the door. That girl is the source of the problems, thought Tatsu, Master Shredder does not know what he's doing. I will continue for him and get the old Master Shredder back, he thought as he walked out of the warehouse to gather the foot. 


	10. Christmas without Sachi for Leo

Chapter 9  
  
"Christmas without Sachi for Leo"  
  
Leo didn't speak all the way home from the warehouse. No one knew what to say to him. He just stared straight ahead. In the layer, Leo brushed past everyone and went straight into his room.  
  
"Mommy, why is Unca Leo sad?" asked Shadow, Casey and April's four- year-old daughter.  
  
April and Casey watched Leo brush past them with out saying a word. April looked down at Shadow.  
  
"Well, Shadow, I don't know," said April, not completely sure what happened.  
  
"I'm going to go see what's wrong," said Shadow.  
  
Shadow got off the floor and ran to see Leo. April looked at Don and Mikey when they came in.  
  
"What happened to Leo?" asked Casey.  
  
"Sachi went with Shredder," said Mikey.  
  
"That little slut," started Casey.  
  
"No, not like that, you dimwit," said Raph, "She left with Shredder only because he's her freaking father."  
  
Casey looked at Raph. April thought about how it would work out if this didn't happen.  
  
"And Master Splinter approved of this?" asked Casey.  
  
"Yea," answered Mikey.  
  
"Is he crazy?" asked Casey.  
  
"Casey, Sachi just found out. She has to know who her father is," explained Master Splinter.  
  
"What?" asked Casey.  
  
"In other words, if you were a bad guy, you would want to know your daughter or if your father was Shredder, wouldn't you want to know?" asked April.  
  
Casey understood. He just hated to see one of the Turtles heart broken, especially one of the stronger ones.  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow walked into Leo's room. He was laying there. She saw the hot tears running down his face. Unca Leo is crying, thought Shadow. She walked in and climbed on the bed but Leo didn't seem to notice. She then jumped on his stomach. Leo grunted and looked u to see Shadow.  
  
"Hey you little runt, what are you doing?" asked Leo, trying to cheer up for Shadow's sake.  
  
"Unca Leo, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" asked Shadow.  
  
Leo thought for a second. How do you explain your love left you to a four-year-old, thought Leo. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Yes, my heart is hurt," said Leo, trying to put it in terms that she would understand.  
  
"I'll kiss it and make it feel all better! Umm.where's your heart?" asked Shadow.  
  
Leonardo laughed. He pointed to his chest where his heart would be located. Shadow kissed the little spot he pointed to.  
  
"All better?" asked Shadow.  
  
Leo sighed. The cuteness of Shadow made him feel a bit better. He laughed to himself.  
  
"Yea, all better," lied Leo.  
  
He still couldn't get himself to calm down. Shadow saw this and ran to Mikey.  
  
"Unca Mikey, could you help me?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Sure, Shadow," said Mikey as he was pulled into the Kitchen, "What do ya need?"  
  
"I think Unca Leo needs a cookie. He's sad and a cookie makes me feel better," said Shadow.  
  
Mikey smiled. He knew Shadow paid attention when he said no one should be sad on Christmas. He took one of the freshly baked cookies out of the cookie jar and gave it to Shadow.  
  
"Now, make sure he doesn't ruin his dinner," said Mikey.  
  
"Come with me, I think he needs a hug too," she said.  
  
Mikey couldn't say no. His brother was down and he needed to talk. Mikey also knew that Shadow wasn't going to give up on Leo too easily. She was going to try to get him to cheer up even if it took until next Christmas.  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Mikey.  
  
Shadow and Mikey went to Leo's room. Leo was lying on his bed again. Mikey noticed that his eyes were bloodshot from the crying Leo had probably done. Geese, he looks horrible, thought Mikey. He watched as Shadow climbed on to Leo's bed.  
  
"Open your mouth and close your eyes, Uncla Leo," said Shadow.  
  
Leo sat up and did what Shadow asked. He forced a smile.  
  
"You need a big hug. Unca Mikey give great big hugs. Unca Mikey, Could you give Unca Leo a hug?" asked Shadow innocently.  
  
Mikey walked over and gave his brother a hug. Leo continued to force a smile.  
  
"Good. You're smiling. Now come out and play," said Shadow.  
  
"You go out, Shadow, I need to talk to Uncle Leo, alone," said Mikey.  
  
"Is it grown-up stuff?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Yea, sorry," said Mikey.  
  
Shadow ran out of the room. Leo wiped the smile off his face. The one who he had to be cheery for was gone.  
  
"Alright, Leo, I know I never had a girlfriend but I mean, she's just a girl," said Mikey.  
  
"She was the only one who was able to get me to open up. I felt so relaxed with her," said Leo.  
  
Mikey couldn't deny that things were better with her there. It hurt him to see Leo like this for a long period of time, especially on Christmas.  
  
"Leo, look, everyone wants to see you, especially today. Tomorrow, you can sulk all you want. Just today, be happy," said Mikey with his childish glow.  
  
"Okay, okay, since I'm not going to have any peace, I may as well come out, sighed Leo.  
  
Mikey smiled and helped his brother up. Together, the two of them walked into the living room to enjoy the rest of the holiday. 


	11. The Shredder is No More

Chapter 10  
  
"The Shredder is No More"  
  
Sachi and her father were walking to the nearest police station the day after Christmas. They stood outside for a while. Sachi knew he was going to go in and turn himself in  
  
"Sachi, I want you to promise me something," said Saki.  
  
"What is it, father?" asked Sachi.  
  
"Please don't decide to marry before I'm out of jail," said Saki.  
  
Sachi smiled. She had no intention of doing anything like that without her father there. It was important to her for him to be there now.  
  
"Father, I have no intention of that yet. I promise you that," she said with sincerity.  
  
"Let's go," said Saki.  
  
They both opened the door to the Police Station. Inside they met with the police chief. Saki signed confession papers about the crimes he committed and said that Sachi talked him into turning himself in. Everything was documented. Everything but the murders was mentioned. The chief took everything down.  
  
"Okay, time for the slammer," said the chief.  
  
"Just give me time to say good-bye to my daughter," Saki said.  
  
"Two minutes," said the chief.  
  
The chief left the room. Saki looked at his daughter and then hugged her. She hugged him back.  
  
"Remember, my little Sachi, I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too, Father," she said, "I'll be here for your trial."  
  
Saki smiled at his little girl. He knew she was very moral and innocent. He hoped that Leonardo would keep her safe.  
  
"I have something to give that young turtle you love so much," said Saki.  
  
He took out a little note and handed it to Sachi. He instructed her not to read it but he wanted Leonardo to have it and know what it said.  
  
Sachi looked at her father. He was going to serve time in jail and she was going to be alone again. She sighed.  
  
"Alright Aroko, time to go," said the Chief.  
  
"Take care, Sachi," said Saki.  
  
Then he left. Sachi watched her father leave with the chief.  
  
Well, I've got no where else to go other than to see Leo, oh what a shame, thought Sachi as she left. She found her way into the sewer. She had to tell Leo that her father actually approved. It wasn't long before she got there.  
  
"Hello, guys!" Sachi called out.  
  
Mikey was the first to greet her. He ran and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Mikey," greeted Sachi.  
  
"Hey, babe. Leo's been upset since you left," said Mikey.  
  
"I figured as much," said Sachi.  
  
"You had better go see him," said Mikey.  
  
Sachi smiled and ran to Leo's room. She saw that he was asleep. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Master Splinter.  
  
"Hello, child. Did you find that your stay with your father was enjoyable?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Master, my father turned himself into the police this morning. I came here to tell you that," said Sachi.  
  
"I'm sure there is another reason that you came back," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Yes, there was," Sachi admitted.  
  
She looked over at Leo. He looked horrible. He looked pale and he was shivering.  
  
"Go wake him. He has missed you greatly," said Master Splinter.  
  
Sachi bowed low. She had always wanted to join him on his bed. She closed the door and laid next to him. Slowly, she cuddled into him. Before she knew it, his arm was around her, pulling him in closer. She smiled. Then she kissed his lips.  
  
Leo woke up. He was surprised when he saw Sachi in his arms. He smiled and kissed her deeply. He let his lips dance with her lips for a while. Then they stopped.  
  
"I thought you would never come back," said Leo.  
  
"I did," she said, "and he approves."  
  
"Who approves?" asked Leo.  
  
"My father. He gave this to me to give to you," said Sachi as she handed Leo the note.  
  
Leo read the note and then jumped up. He was excited about something in the note.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sachi.  
  
"This says that he gives me permission to be with you," said Leo happily as he picked up Sachi and spun her around the room.  
  
He put her down and started to read the rest of the letter. His expression of sheer joy was soon wiped away and tuned into a frown. Then he dropped the note. He looked at Sachi in fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sachi.  
  
"He said that we should keep an eye out for Tatsu. He may come and try to kill you," said Leo in horror. 


	12. After Shredder's Trial

Sorry about the delay with this chapter everyone. It's just that I've been having a bad case of writers block not to mention, college and working doesn't help much either.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"After Shredder's Trial"  
  
Sachi kept her word and went to her father's trial. She had brought Leonardo with her. He was in his disguise. He sat next to her as she listened to the verdict, only five years of prison with the possibility of parole. After the trial, Sachi walked over to her father and hugged him.  
  
"I'll be out as soon as I can, my child," promised Saki.  
  
Sachi hugged her father tightly. When she let go of him, Saki turned his attention to Leo.  
  
"Leonardo, I trust that you will keep my daughter safe and honor her," said Saki.  
  
"You have my word, upon my honor," said Leo.  
  
"One more thing, take this for me," said Saki, handing Leo an envelope, "Inside is something special, the most precious thing I could ever give anyone. Please read the note I wrote in side."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Leo, "I've never shaken hands with a man before but I will keep my word."  
  
Two guards took Saki away. Saki looked over his shoulder to see Sachi hugging Leo, crying. He saw Leo was doing his best to comfort Sachi. She's in the best hands I could ask for, thought Saki.  
  
Leonardo and Sachi started to walk towards the layer. Sachi was very quiet. She didn't seem to want her father to leave.  
  
"Sachi, are you okay?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yea. I just don't want to wait as long as he has to get to know him better," said Sachi.  
  
Leo looked at Sachi. She seemed distracted. He took the envelope out of his coat pocket. Geeze, Saki likes to write me letters or something, thought Leo. He peered into the envelope and closed it tightly. He smiled to himself.  
  
"What did he put in there?" asked Sachi.  
  
"Nothing," said Leo as he placed the envelope into his pocket.  
  
They soon got back to the layer. Sachi went to get something to eat. Leonardo went to talk to Master Splinter.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for the reply from Master Splinter. When it came he walked in before bowing respectfully. Master Splinter smiled and looked at his oldest son.  
  
"What troubles you, my son?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Master, Shredder gave me this envelope and asked me to read the letter inside. I haven't read the letter yet but there was also a very pretty ring in side and I'm not sure if it could have been stolen or what," explained Leonardo.  
  
"Let me see the ring," said Master Splinter.  
  
Leonardo took the ring out of the envelope and handed it to Master Splinter. Master Splinter looked at it closely, taking in all detail of it. He suddenly smiled when he looked on the inside of the ring.  
  
"Read the letter. There may be the answer you are looking for in the letter," suggested Master Splinter.  
  
Leo removed the letter from the envelope. Slowly, he opened the letter.  
  
"Leonardo," read Leo," I am writing this to ask you to ask you to take care of my little Sachi. Normally, I would forbid this relationship but I cannot stop my daughter from loving you. I ask that if you two love each other then give this ring to her for your engagement. This ring was given to Sachi's mother when I first asked her to marry me but after the Foot killed her, they took the ring and it ended up in my possession. I have prayed that I would find Sachi and have this ring stay in the family as an engagement ring but it's up to you."  
  
Leonardo looked up at Master Splinter. Master Splinter's eyes were soft with his fatherly understanding. Leonardo looked at his father with a questioning look.  
  
"Is there more?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Yes, but it seems to be about Tatsu and how he wants to kill Sachi," said Leonardo.  
  
"Leonardo, alert your brothers on the matter of Tatsu but as for the ring. I cannot make that decision for you," said Master Splinter, "Also, keep in mind, she will be returning back to college soon."  
  
"College! I forgot all about that minor detail," said Leonardo.  
  
With that, he ran out of Master Splinter's study to talk to Sachi and give Aroko Saki his one and only request. 


	13. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 12  
  
"Will you be my wife?"  
  
Leonardo ran through the practice room and through the kitchen. Dang my luck, she's not here, thought Leo. He then ran through the den, nearly bumping into Raphael.  
  
Raphael followed Leo with his eyes. Then he saw Leo nearly bump into Mikey and Donny. The three brothers watched Leo. Then they looked at each other.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Donatello.  
  
"Good question, dude," said Mikey.  
  
"Geez, he was running as if the world was going to end in five minutes," commented Raph.  
  
"Love can do this to the best of us, my sons," said Master Splinter, startling the other three turtles.  
  
"Does this mean Sachi will be staying here forever?" asked Mikey.  
  
"I do not know. That is only up to Leonardo," said Master Splinter with a smile.  
  
The turtles looked at him and then at each other. Mikey smiled.  
  
Leonardo ran to his room where he found Sachi there laying on his bed reading. Tears were still in her eyes from the trial but she was feeling a bit better about it. He gathered all his strength and walked into "his" room. This feels like I'm asking her out all over again, thought Leo.  
  
"Sachi, are you alright?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yea, I'm just upset from the trial still. Not to mention that I'll be leaving to go back to college soon," sighed Sachi.  
  
Leo sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he stroked her hair. Well, it's either now or never, thought Leo as he looked at Sachi.  
  
"Sachi, the letter that your father wrote to me asked me to do something.very important to him," he stated.  
  
Sachi looked up. What is he up to, thought Sachi. She knew about the letter but she never knew what it said.  
  
"Sachi, your father asked me to ask you to," started Leo.  
  
"Shh.shut up he's gonna ask her," said a voice from the door way.  
  
"No way, you shut up. You're louder," said another.  
  
"Quiet, he'll hear us," once again, said another.  
  
"Sachi, excuse me," said Leo.  
  
Leo got up and went to the door way and looked around the entrance. There he found Raph, Don, and Mikey fighting about how loud they were being.  
  
"Umm.guys. I can hear you all," stated Leo.  
  
"What we missed it?" said Mikey, fumbling with the camera around his neck.  
  
"Whatever. This isn't your business. Times, if you guys are gonna spy on me and Sachi, be a ninja about it and stay quiet," laughed Leo.  
  
Leo shut the door to his room, knowing that they were still going to be outside but at least the camera wouldn't be going off if Sachi accepted. He walked back to her.  
  
"Sachi, I apologize for the interruption," said Leo.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Leo," said Sachi as she stood to meet his gaze, "Now what was it that you were saying?"  
  
"I wanted to know, if you. you would be my wife," studdered Leo as he got down on one knee showing her the ring Shredder asked him to use.  
  
Sachi stood there speechless. She had no idea what to say other than yes. She smiled and got down to his level. Then she gave him a deep, passionate kiss. It wasn't long before they broke. Leo smiled.  
  
"I guess I should take that as a yes," said Leo.  
  
Sachi nodded. Leo was just about to slip the ring on to her slender ring finger when suddenly, Mikey jumped in and started to take pictures.  
  
"Come on, one of you getting the ring on her finger," said Mikey.  
  
Leo laughed and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he stood up.  
  
"Sachi, I'm sorry to leave you but I'm gonna go kill Mikey," said Leo.  
  
Mikey ran out of the room with Leo in hot pursuit. Sachi watched them and started to laugh. Then she saw Don and Raph enter the room.  
  
"Welcome to the family," said Don, as he hugged her.  
  
"Yea, you're not so bad," said Raph.  
  
Sachi laughed at Raph's words. She was glad to be welcomed into the family. Now she had to wait five years for her father to get out of prison before the wedding could take place. 


	14. Tatsu's Plan

Chapter 13  
  
"Tatsu's Plan"  
  
Tatsu paced in Shredder's old planning room. Damn that girl, thought Tatsu, if it weren't for her, those turtles would be gone and Master Shredder would still be here. He never told the foot Shredder's order to leave and never return. Instead, he told them that the turtles used a girl to turn Shredder against them some how.  
  
Shredder was a pawn that he was using. In fact, it was Shredder's hatred that he had always been using. Now Shredder knew his daughter was alive and well. How did that child escape her death, wondered Tatsu. He punched some wooden crates in frustration. Then he sat down in Shredder's old chair and remembered the past.  
  
"Master Saki, you must calm down," said Tatsu.  
  
"How can I calm down when my wife and daughter were murdered?" sobbed Saki.  
  
Tatsu looked at Saki. Slowly, Tatsu placed a metal mask in front of Saki. Saki pushed it off the desk. He didn't want this.  
  
"Master Saki, this is the doing of your enemy," stated Tatsu.  
  
"I don't see how," stated Saki.  
  
"Don't you see, after he killed your brother, he killed your family before fleeing to America," said Tatsu.  
  
Saki looked up. It seemed to make sense. He looked at the mask on the floor. Slowly, he picked up the mask.  
  
"Kill those who dare oppose my revenge," said Saki.  
  
"Yes, Master Saki," said Tatsu.  
  
"Tatsu, there is no more Aroko Saki, there is only the Shredder," said Saki.  
  
Tatsu bowed and smiled. With that, he left the room.  
  
Tatsu got up for a while. He started to walk out the room. Just then, a Foot member ran in.  
  
"Master Tatsu, we are all ready for your next command," said the Foot member.  
  
"Excellent. We will attack tomorrow night. I want that girl gone. Also, let's give Master Shredder a little notice about his little girl," said Tatsu evilly. 


	15. Shredder's Warning

Chapter 14  
  
"Shredder's Warning"  
  
Saki was now in jail dressed in his bright orange jump suit. He laid on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He wondered about his little girl. He prayed that Leonardo was taking good care of her, protecting her with all his might. He shook his head. Of course he was. He promised to and Leonardo seemed like an honorable turtle.  
  
Then he looked at the window. Slowly, plan on how he could elude security and get out of there, never knowing that he was gone. He knew that it was completely possible due to the fact that the guards in the prison weren't as smart as they made many think. Security wasn't very good there and Saki knew it.  
  
No, Saki, you can't do that, thought Saki, you promised Sachi you would serve your time and that's exactly what you will do. He resisted the temptation to escape, yet he kept those ideas in the back of his mind. He never knew when he might need to do so to protect Sachi if Leonardo couldn't. After all, Leonardo was only human.well almost. Leonardo just couldn't be in two places at once.  
  
Foot steps could be heard coming towards the cell. He knew by the click of the heel that it was one of the security guards. The guard stopped at Saki's cell. Then he opened the door of Saki's cell.  
  
"Hey, Saki, you've got a visitor," said the guard.  
  
Saki looked at the guard. It wasn't Sachi's day to visit. After all, she was back in college and that meant she was on the other side of the city. With that, he let the guard handcuff him and bring him to the place where a young man was behind a plastic wall. The guards trusted Saki and left him with his visitor.  
  
"So, Joseph, what brings you here to visit your former master?" asked Shredder, recognizing the youth.  
  
"I had heard about your order to disperse and never come back but it wasn't by Master Tatsu. I listened to your order but Master Tatsu found me and sent me to give you a message and threatened that if I didn't give it to you, then I would be killed," explained the youth.  
  
"Go on, Joseph, I'm listening," said Saki.  
  
"Master Shredder, Tatsu wants to kill your daughter. He's going to set a trap for her and the turtles and kill them all," said Joseph.  
  
Saki looked at Joseph shocked. It didn't surprise him that Tatsu would try something like this. That was why he wrote to Leonardo about that subject. He knew he had to get another message to Leonardo somehow and warn him.  
  
"Do you know when this is supposed to take place?" asked Saki.  
  
"Tonight," said Joseph.  
  
He looked at Joseph. Shit, there's no time to send a letter, thought Saki. He knew that he had to warn his daughter but he just didn't know how. He looked at Joseph and thought of a plan.  
  
"Joseph, I need you to do me one more favor and this is to save the life of my daughter and those turtles. I need you go warn my daughter of the plot. If you cannot find her, find one of those turtles and tell them. Either way, warn someone," said Saki.  
  
"Can I have her address?" asked Joseph.  
  
Saki pulled out a piece of paper. He had well learned his daughter's home address by heart. Slowly, he slipped the piece of paper under the plastic. Joseph took the piece of paper and bowed to Saki. Saki smiled.  
  
"Joseph, I know how well you were doing, learning how to be a ninja but allow me to correct you one last time," said Saki.  
  
"Anything, Master," said Joseph.  
  
"You only bow to a true ninja master and I am not one," he said.  
  
"Yes sir," said Joseph.  
  
Joseph left and ran out the door. Saki watched him before calling the guard back in to bring him back to his cell. I pray that Sachi and Leonardo get the message in time, thought Saki to himself as he was escorted back to his cell. 


	16. Sachi’s Warning

Chapter 15  
  
"Sachi's Warning"  
  
Sachi sat in her dorm room studying. It had been over a month since Leonardo and her had been engaged. She was still thinking about it. She loved the way he held her right after and most of all, she loved the way he held her in his arms and how they would always spar.  
  
Snap out of it, Sachi, you've got an exam coming up already and you can't afford to kill this one, thought Sachi. She shook her head and looked back at her books and notes that were scribbled with "I love Leo". Trying to ignore them, she attempted to study.  
  
"No good, huh?" asked Jessi, Sachi's room mate.  
  
"No. I miss him," Sachi said softly.  
  
"Why do you always meet the hot guys?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Jess, this guy is not as 'hot' as you think," said Sachi.  
  
"That's what every girl says but then their boyfriends always turn out to be the hottest guys in the world," said Jessi.  
  
Sachi laughed.  
  
"By the way, when do I get to meet Leo? I mean, I understand I will probably not know your father but I at least wanna meet Leo. After all, I wanna know if he's got brothers," said Jessi.  
  
"He's definitely got brothers but they're not your type," said Sachi.  
  
Jessi sighed and walked back to her bed. It wasn't long before a knock on the door came. Sachi got up and answered the door, hopeful that it would be Leonardo. When she opened it, she saw a young man standing on the other side of the door, completely out of breath.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Sachi.  
  
"I have come to give you a messages from Master Shredder," said the young man.  
  
Sachi's eyes widened and she opened the door completely.  
  
"Please, come in. What message has my father sent you to give me?" asked Sachi.  
  
"It's a warning. Tatsu is planning on coming to take you and kill you tonight. I don't know how to get to the turtles but I figured that you could give the message better and faster than I could," said the young man.  
  
"Sachi, who is this Tatsu guy?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Long story, Jess," said Sachi, "Do you know exactly when?"  
  
"I'm sorry but no, I don't," said the young man.  
  
"Thank you for warning me," said Sachi.  
  
"It's no problem but Miss Sachi, please be safe," said the young man.  
  
The young man turned and ran out the door. Sachi watched him and quickly shut the door. She ran to the phone but the phone line was dead. She looked at Jessi in fear.  
  
"Jess, we've gotta get out of here," said Sachi, in fright.  
  
"Well, then let's go," said Jessi, packing a few clothes.  
  
"Pack lightly. We can't use the doors so we'll have to use the under ground method," said Sachi.  
  
"You mean the."  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Sachi.  
  
"But who knows what's down there," argued Jessi.  
  
"It's better than staying here," said Sachi.  
  
Jessi sighed and followed Sachi. Sachi led Jessi to the only opening to the sewers in the dorm. Slowly, they made their way down and they started running to the only place of salvation, the turtle's layer. 


	17. Your Man is a Turtle!

Chapter 16  
  
"Your man is a turtle?!?!"  
  
"Sachi, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Yes, Jessi. I know where I'm going. We're going to Leo's place. He'll keep us safe," assured Sachi.  
  
Jessi huffed. She wasn't as sure as Sachi was. All she knew was that they had to press on and not get caught by these people who were trying to kill Sachi.  
  
"How are we going to get there from the sewers? I mean, we've been walking for over half an hour. Wouldn't it be easier just to go up and get a cab and get him to drop us outside of his place?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Jessi, knock it off. This is the way we're going and that's final. If you want to get caught by the Foot, that's your decision but I'm not going up for a while," argued Sachi.  
  
Jessi sighed. She can be incredibly stubborn, thought Jessi. She walked on with Sachi leading the way. It wasn't long before Sachi stopped and turned to Jessi.  
  
"Jessi, I should warn you. There is something I need to tell you about Leo," said Sachi.  
  
"What, he has brothers?" asked Jessi, hopefully.  
  
"Jessi, you're a ditz," stated Sachi as she shook her head.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Leo is not human," said Sachi.  
  
"What? What is he then?" asked Jessi.  
  
"You'll see," sighed Sachi.  
  
She started to open a door. Jessi put a hand on Sachi's shoulder.  
  
"You're not going in there? Are you? Leo's not some bum who lives in the sewers is he?" asked Jessi, scared.  
  
"Jessi, weren't you listening when I told you that Leo isn't a human?" asked Sachi.  
  
"What does not human mean?" asked Jessi.  
  
"You'll see," said Sachi with frustration.  
  
Sachi walked into the layer. Everything was as she remembered but it was very dark. Everyone must have gone to bed, thought Sachi. She took Jessi's wrist and ventured into the dark home of her love.  
  
"Leo, it's me? Are you here?" asked Sachi.  
  
"Yes, there's someone with you," said a voice.  
  
"Leo, this is Jessi, my room mate, we were warned about an attack," said Sachi.  
  
"I'll turn on the light. We can talk that way," said the voice.  
  
Soon, the light was turned on. Jessi would have screamed if Sachi hadn't put a hand over her mouth. Right in front of Jessi stood a very tall, muscular turtle, wearing a blue eye mask.  
  
"So you're Jessi. I have heard so much about you," said Leonardo.  
  
"Jessi, this is Leo," said Sachi to Jessi.  
  
"You said he wasn't human but you didn't tell me he was an alien," exclaimed Jessi.  
  
Leonardo laughed in amusement. He had never heard a conversation like this.  
  
"Hey, he's not an alien. He's a mutant turtle! Him, his brothers and father ended up coming in contact with a chemical that turned them into this," said Sachi.  
  
"Great so you're telling me that you're father-in-law is going to be a turtle?" exclaimed Jessi.  
  
"Of course not. He's just a giant rat," said Sachi.  
  
"Sachi, you should never call your future father-in-law a 'rat' unless you want a very unhappy in-law," said Jessi.  
  
"No, you don't get it! I meant that he's not a turtle. He's a mutant rat," argued Sachi.  
  
"So wait! You're going to have a rat for a father-in-law?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Yes," said Sachi.  
  
"You're crazy," exclaimed Jessi.  
  
By now, Leonardo was on his shell, laughing. Sachi and Jessi looked at Leonardo. They couldn't believe that he was finding this whole conversation funny. Then again, he had never heard a girl/girl conversation of this type.  
  
"Leo, you had better be quiet unless you want to wake your brothers and Master Splinter," said Sachi.  
  
Leonardo calmed down. He stood back up and sat at the kitchen table. He offered a seat to both girls.  
  
"Sachi, what happened?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"We were warned about an attack by the Foot. We left, afraid of what could have happened," said Sachi.  
  
Leonardo nodded. He didn't want to send Sachi back to her dorm for his own reasons of wanting to see her but Jessi was another problem. He knew Master Splinter would know what to do. He got up slowly.  
  
"Leo, where are you going?" asked Sachi.  
  
"To get Master Splinter. I think he would know what to do. By the way, Jessi, be prepared to see an over sized mutant rat come from this door way," warned Leonardo with a hint of laughter.  
  
"Leo," scolded Sachi.  
  
Leonardo smiled and ran to get Master Splinter. It wasn't long before Leonardo came back out with Master Splinter. Jessi gasped. She was expecting something a bit scarier but instead, she saw a very cute rat with a cane standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God! He's adorable," exclaimed Jessi.  
  
Master Splinter blushed. No one had ever said that about him before.  
  
"Sensei," greeted Sachi as she stood and bowed to Master Splinter.  
  
"Sachi, what is wrong my child?" asked Master Splinter as he sat down next to Jessi and across from Sachi.  
  
Sachi introduced Jessi and explained what had happened in her room. Master Splinter nodded as he listened. Leonardo held Sachi's hand as she told her story to Master Splinter.  
  
"I understand what happened. Were you followed?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"No. I think they forgot about the sewers," said Sachi.  
  
Master Splinter nodded.  
  
"We cannot send you back as long as Tatsu is on the loose. I am afraid you will have to remain here for a time," said Master Splinter.  
  
"What! We have to stay here in the sewers," said Jessi.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think. I was here the whole Christmas break," said Sachi.  
  
"Oh, that's SO comforting," said Jessi. 


	18. I can’t believe this

A/N: Sorry that I didn't work on this fic much. I was trying to get Freedom? done. Now that I finally got Freedom done (It's just not completely up), I can start updating this fic. I hope you all enjoy what I have added and created. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
Jessi looked around that morning. She was surrounded by turtles. She stayed next to Sachi as she ate breakfast. When Mikey gave her food, Jessi jumped and only picked at it for a while.  
  
"Jessi, don't be such a spaz! Mikey's a really good cook. He didn't poison it or anything," said Sachi.  
  
"I know but don't you find it weird that we're eating with a group of turtles?" asked Jessi.  
  
"No," answered Sachi.  
  
Jessi sighed and tried some of the eggs. It wasn't long before she was telling Mikey how great of a cook he was.  
  
"Oh don't give him a big head," said Raph.  
  
"Don't listen to the hot head, complement me as much as you want," said Mikey.  
  
Master Splinter stood and announced that practice was going to resume no matter what. Sachi, Leo, and Don started moving out of the kitchen and into the dojo. Raph grabbed Mikey's eye mask.  
  
"Sorry to crash your flirt fest Mikey but we've got to get to practice," said Raph.  
  
Mikey snapped his fingers in disappointment. He bowed to Jessi.  
  
"Until later fair maiden," said Mikey.  
  
"Oh brother, Mikey, let's go," said Raph.  
  
Raph dragged his brother into the dojo. Jessi, never really seeing a dojo before followed the turtles in. She had no idea why she was still following them but what did that matter? This was already weird. Inside she watched as Master Splinter worked with Sachi on her skills. Leonardo was there working with her also.  
  
Soon, sparing came up. She watched as Sachi beat Mikey and Don. Then it was Don and Mikey who were up. Leo and Raph took the longest. Sachi also sparred with Leo and Raph. She was amazed at how fast she was.  
  
In a few hours, practice was over. Jessi ran over to Sachi.  
  
"Oh my god! You were so good out there. I mean I never imagined that you would be so good. I never really watched you in a match but you were really good. How did you learn how to flip like that, that was totally amazing," said Jessi.  
  
"Jessi, you talk too much," said Sachi as she walked off to shower.  
  
"Sachi, wait, I have so many questions for you. How did you meet Leo again? Was it romantic? What are his brothers just as romantic as him?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Jeez! One minute you're a spaz that you're eating breakfast with a group of turtles and now you're asking questions and you won't shut up. What's with the sudden change in heart?" asked Sachi.  
  
"Hey can I help it that Mikey's my type? I think he's the best cook in the world. He's also really funny. Come on, tell me about him," begged Jessi.  
  
Maybe she's like an anime character, ditzy at first then gets better by the end of the series, thought Sachi. She sighed.  
  
"Well, he's very funny, a talented artist, very sweet, and just wants to be treated normally," said Sachi.  
  
"He seems like my kind of guy," said Jessi.  
  
"Oh brother," said Sachi.  
  
"I mean, I just can't believe that this is real. Four over sized talking turtles and a giant rat," said Jessi.  
  
"Jessi, you're a ditz," said Sachi, simply. 


	19. Tatsu’s plan II

Chapter 18  
  
"Tatsu's plan"  
  
Tatsu waited for the foot to arrive. He wanted to hear that Oroku Sachi was dead. It had been a while since he had sent the Foot out to kill her. Soon, the Foot arrived.  
  
"Ah, my loyal foot clan members, have you completed your mission?" asked Tatsu.  
  
The head foot member walked over to Tatsu. He fell to one knee and kept his head down.  
  
"No, Master Tatsu. She was gone when we got there. Her and her friend," said the head foot member.  
  
Tatsu became enraged. He hit the head foot member hard, snapping his neck.  
  
"This may be harder than we need. Reclaim our former Master and bring him to me," yelled Tatsu.  
  
The Foot legion bowed respectfully and pulled the former head foot member out of Tatsu's way. They started to head towards the prison.  
  
Tatsu smiled as he looked forward to seeing his old friend, Oroku Saki. He wanted him to watch Sachi and the turtles die. 


	20. Saki refuses Freedom

Chapter 19 "Saki refuses Freedom"  
  
"Your move, Saki," said an inmate.  
  
Saki looked at the chess board. Then he moved one of his pieces.  
  
"Checkmate," said Saki.  
  
"What? You won again," yelled the inmate.  
  
"Yes, You really need to brush up," said Saki as he got up to go back to his cell.  
  
He wasn't happy where he was. It was over five months since he was sentenced. He had not heard back from Joseph about his daughter. He was worried and hoped that she was alright. He had written many letters but he never got anything in return. He decided to try writing again to his little girl.  
  
While going back to his cell, being escorted by a guard, someone attacked the guard. Saki started to fight his guard's attacker.  
  
"Master Shredder, come with us," yelled a Foot member.  
  
"No, I have reformed. I will remain here to serve my time," said Saki.  
  
"Then your daughter will pay," yelled one Foot member.  
  
"Not if you can't find her," sneered Saki.  
  
The guard radioed for help and reinforcements. Saki fought off most of the foot members. Soon, other guards ran over to help Saki. A smoke bomb went off. As much as the foot tried to catch Saki, they couldn't. When the smoke cleared, Saki stood with some guards. Saki turned to the guards.  
  
"Please return me to my cell please," asked Saki.  
  
The guards looked at Saki and nodded. Three went with him and put him into his cell. They stood out side the cell to ensure extra security.  
  
"Hey, Saki, you had your chance to get out, why didn't you take it?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"I came here willingly for my daughter so I may seem better in her eyes," said Saki.  
  
"Man, I give you credit. Heck, these guys even threatened to hurt your little girl and you didn't even do anything but say 'if you can find her.' Jeez, I could never do that," said the guard.  
  
"My daughter is in the hands of a trained ninja. He will more than likely protect her with his life," said Saki.  
  
"Those guys have been arrested, they're even being questioned. If you're daughter is indeed in danger, they may let you go and you may be a free man," said the guard.  
  
"If that is possible, I would like that. I want my daughter to stay alive. I lost her once. I'm not loosing her again," vowed Saki.  
  
The guard looked at Saki clueless. He shrugged and continued to guard the cell. 


	21. Raph’s Jealous

Chapter 20 "Raph's Jealous"  
  
It had been a month since both girls had ran to the lair to seek refuge. Jessi had been flirting with all the turtles. Sachi would get annoyed when Jessi would flirt with Leo. Leo was good and tried not to flirt back.  
  
Jessi and Sachi continued with their classes but they would come back with one of the turtles. Leo and one of his brothers would stay close as they went to keep an eye on Sachi and Jessi.  
  
"Leo, this is stupid! The foot has yet to attack them and we are here wasting our time here at college," said Raph.  
  
"Ya know, it's easier to bring Donnie to this," said Leo.  
  
"I still don't see what's so great about a human," said Raph.  
  
Leo remained silent. He was not in the mood to put up with Raph's attitude for the day. He had a hard enough time sleeping because he wasn't use to sleeping with a girl in the same bed as him. They weren't doing anything they shouldn't do but they had issues with sharing a bed, like being too hot in the bed, blanket hogging and all the other delightful things that you fight about when you sleep with someone else.  
  
"I guess the sex is really good," said Raph.  
  
Leo pounced on his brother. Raph was not prepared for Leo to attack him. He was slightly nervous when he realized that Leo was actually holding a dagger to his throat.  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, Raph, I have never done this before but I'm telling you now, don't you ever say anything like that about Sachi! I love her but we have not done anything that you suggest. Get use to the idea of her being around again, I do intend to marry her and she will be my wife and your sister-in-law," said Leo, darkly.  
  
Leo got off Raph as he put his dagger away. He was more than annoyed with Raph. He had no idea what his problem was. He didn't seem to care.  
  
"Leo, could I remind you that Sachi is Shredder's daughter! You would think that it's forbidden that you could love her. I mean, Shredder will be your father-in-law, the man you have tried to kill," yelled Raph.  
  
"Raph, shut the hell up! I don't know what your problem is. You've been like this ever since Jessi came here. What's your problem? Are you jealous?" argued Leo.  
  
Raph stopped. He thought about it for a second. Sure, he was jealous. Leo had a girl and was going to marry her. He had no one and the only other girl who he had felt close to was April but she was going to be marrying Casey soon.  
  
"You wanna know the truth? Yes, I'm jealous! Is that what you wanna hear? You've got the girl! What about me? The only girl I've ever felt close to was April and will she ever want me? No! She's going for Casey, my best friend. I know that I will probably never meet another girl. You meet a girl and she's the daughter of our enemy and the one you're going to spend your life with. There, does that answer your question?" yelled Raph.  
  
Leo froze. Raph was right in some ways. It was supposed to be forbidden that he could love the daughter of their enemy. He knew what he wanted and Master Splinter had already agreed to it. He started to wonder if Raph would ever find a girl but he was sure that Raph would. After all, Raph would probably run into someone who was in trouble when he roamed the streets.  
  
Soon, Sachi and Jessi met them in the little ally near the campus. Sachi ran over to Leo and kissed him. Leo was just glad to hold her for a while after the argument with Raph. The four of them ran back to the lair to seek the refuge they had been in for over a month. 


	22. Mikey Asks Leo for Advice

Chapter 21 "Mikey Asks Leo for Advice"  
  
Leo and Mikey went to meet Sachi and Jessi after college the next day. Leo was very relieved that it was Mikey with him and not Raph. He didn't want to have the same little argument with Raph again. Mikey seemed to be fidgeting a lot which was not completely usual with Mikey.  
  
"Are you okay, Mikey?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yea. Leo, how did you attract Sachi?" asked Mikey.  
  
Leo looked at his younger brother. He laughed a bit but he couldn't help but think how cute this was.  
  
"That's a good question. I think it was the fact that we felt a closeness where we felt complete. I feel as if I could open up to her and tell her anything. We were able to look past the whole turtle/human and the situation with us and her father. Do you think you're falling for Jessi?" asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know. Things are too confusing. I mean, I wanna get to know her but Raph keeps pulling me away," said Mikey.  
  
"Tell her at night while he's gone. Actually, Sachi and I told each other how we felt about each other thanks to a sparing match in the middle of the night," laughed Leo.  
  
"You two sparred in the middle of the night?" asked Mikey in surprise.  
  
"Yea. It was funny," said Leo.  
  
Mikey nodded. He started to understand what his brother was saying. He could see that his older brother was daydreaming. Leo was smiling for no reason. Mikey soon realized that Sachi and Jessi didn't come out and it was very late for them.  
  
"Hey, Leo, don't you think that the girls have been gone for a while" asked Mikey.  
  
"Give them another minute. Class sometimes gets out late," said Leo.  
  
Suddenly, there was a pair of screams. Jessi came running around the corner. She ran into Mikey.  
  
"Mikey, Leo, they're fighting her! The black pajama guys are attacking Sachi," yelled Jessi.  
  
Leo suddenly got scared and ran out of the ally to see Sachi fighting a group of Foot members. She was holding her own until the elites came. Leo ran out and started fighting the elites. Once the elites were taken out, Leo picked Sachi up and started to run off with her. Mikey and Jessi followed. They ran into the sewers and lost the foot.  
  
Leo placed Sachi down and they started to make their way towards the lair. The girls walked with the guys to the layer, knowing that they were no longer safe. 


	23. Sachi Leaves the Lair

Chapter 22 "Sachi Leaves the Lair"  
  
"Today, a group of young ninja broke though the prison's security, trying to break out Oroku Saki. Instead of going, he stayed and helped out the group of security guards. More as it develops," said the reporter on TV.  
  
Raph turned off the TV. He wasn't too sure what was going on but he didn't seem to get it through his head that the Shredder had reformed.  
  
"What kind of bullshit was that? You know he's just planning to do something evil," said Raph.  
  
"Raph, knock it off. He's reformed. He's never going to be bothering us other than to see his daughter again," argued Leo.  
  
"Oh, that's the statement that comes from our great leader. He's not doing anything, he's just an innocent bystander," said Raph.  
  
"Raph, knock it off. Look, I don't know how innocent he was in this but I'm almost positive that Shredder isn't planning anything. Remember, Tatsu's still out there and that's why the girls are living down here," argued Leo.  
  
"I know that Leo but how do we know that Tatsu isn't there planning with Shredder about some great escape?" argued Raph.  
  
"I'm almost positive that he isn't. Why would he put his own daughter in danger then?" asked Leo.  
  
"Love really is blind isn't it? Can't you see that she's probably working with Shredder to get rid of us? She'll probably lure us by you into a trap and kill us all. Is that what you want?" asked Raph.  
  
"Sachi is not that way," yelled Leo.  
  
"Not to you but she might," argued Raph.  
  
"Raph, even if she did, her life would still be in danger. Remember, Shredder did turn himself in. He got the lightest sentence I have ever heard of. He got five years Raph. I don't think a man who turned himself in is going to try to get out so quickly. Remember, Prison isn't exactly hell," said Don, stepping into the argument.  
  
"Am I the only one who can see past her? She's going to betray us. She's Shredder's daughter? Have we forgotten that fact or do you not want to see that face Leo?" asked Raph.  
  
"I've looked past that. She's a good person. Raph, knock off your jealousy and settle down," said Leo as calmly as he could.  
  
"No, I don't trust her and you shouldn't either. I thought you would have more brains than that," yelled Raph.  
  
"What the hell do you wanna hear? Do you want me to tell you I don't love her just because you say so? Do you want me to say I don't love her because she's the daughter of our enemy?" yelled Leo.  
  
Sachi was walking to talk to the guys when she suddenly heard the conversation about her. Her heart stopped for a second when she suddenly heard the last part of the sentence. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran towards the door to the lair. She had no intention of going back. She started to run back to her dorm room. She hated Raph for dong that to Leo. She decided that she couldn't stay there.  
  
She climbed out of the sewers and walked to her dorm room. She was outside the building when suddenly, she was captured by a ninja in black. He broke into her room and left a message to the turtles. With that, he ran off with her into the night. 


	24. Realizations

Chapter 23 "Realizations"  
  
Raph is such a pain, thought Leo, if I weren't he brother, I don't think he would be living. He stormed off to his room hoping to speak to Sachi.  
  
"Sachi?" asked Leo when he walked into his room.  
  
"She's not here Leo. She hasn't been in here for hours," said Jessi.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Leo.  
  
"No, sorry," said Jessi.  
  
Leo walked around the whole lair. He started to get more and more worried. What if she heard the argument between me and Raph and took it the wrong way, thought Leo, fearing that Sachi may have left.  
  
Leo soon walked into Master Splinter's study, worried about Sachi since he couldn't find her anywhere. He knocked on the door. Master Splinter turned and granted him permission to come in. Leo walked into the study hoping Sachi was there.  
  
"What troubles you my son?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"I can't find Sachi and I was hoping she was with you. Everyone saw her prior to the argument between me and Raph," said Leo, concerned.  
  
"I would suggest going to her dorm to make sure she didn't go back there. If she did, the results could be disastrous," said Master Splinter.  
  
Leo's eyes grew large. He bowed to Master Splinter and ran off. He brushed past everyone I the lair and ran to see if he could bring Sachi back. He loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. He continued running down the long tunnels. Finally he got the her room. He scaled the building and got into the dark room.  
  
"Sachi? Sachi?" called Leo.  
  
"Greetings turtle," said a voice.  
  
The lights turned on to reveal a few Foot Elites in the room. Leo grabbed his katana from his back.  
  
"Where is she?" snarled Leo.  
  
"Oh you may get her back. The question is dead or alive," said the elite.  
  
"She had better be alive if you wanna live," sneered Leo.  
  
"Perhaps but we have orders. If you want her so much, come to the construction site where we have fought before at 10 PM and don't be late," ordered the elite.  
  
Leonardo left the room. He ran back to the lair, continually looking over his shoulder to make sure that he was not being followed. When he got in, he looked at the time. 6:00 PM. He wanted Sachi back and he now had to wait until 10:00 to see if she was dead or alive. He hated to think about what Tatsu could have possibly done to her. He knew that what ever Tatsu did do to hear, he would pay.  
  
Leo saw Raph while the others were following Leo, trying to find what happened. Leo lashed out at Raph, which was rare for him to do. Raph was totally unprepared for Leo to lash out the way he did.  
  
"You damn idiot! Sachi's gone because of the stupid argument that you just had to pick with me. The Foot has her if you're interested. I don't know if she's dead or alive but why should that matter to you? You didn't like her. She was just a potential spy to you. You're f#%$ing jealousy really did it this time. She's gone and I hope you're happy because I'm sure as hell not," yelled Leo.  
  
Raph was still is shock with what Leo had done to him. He never saw his brother like this before. It hurt him to think that Leo blamed him but it was partially his fault, he did start that argument.  
  
Don had never seen Leo so angry. He left Master Splinter, Jessi, and Mikey to help Raph. He figured that maybe he would be easier to talk to then Master Splinter. He walked over to Leo's room. Slowly, he opened the door. He didn't bother to knock since he knew he would just be told to leave him alone. He found Leo laying on his bed on his shell. He went in and closed the door.  
  
"Don't you knock anymore, Don?" asked Leo.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm just here to see if I can help. How do we get her back?" asked Don.  
  
"They want to meet at the last contraction site we fought at," answered Leo.  
  
"What time?" asked Don.  
  
"Ten," muttered Leo.  
  
Don sighed. Don grabbed Leo's katana and tossed them onto Leo's bed. Leo looked up in confusion.  
  
"Well then, shouldn't we start practicing instead of moping? That's what the old Leo would have said," said Don.  
  
Leo looked up. He didn't really feel like practicing but Don had a point. It was what he would have done before Sachi came into his life. He didn't want to practice.  
  
"Come on, Leo, be the leader we all know. The one who says we've gotta practice a little just to be prepared. The one who's cool under pressure. What happened to him?" said Don.  
  
"He left when Sachi did," muttered Leo.  
  
"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to lead this mission," said Don, in hopes of coaxing his brother.  
  
"You? You lead this mission?" asked Leo in doubt.  
  
"Well, if the fearless leader won't lead then I will," said Don, hoping that he would say no since he didn't really want to lead the group.  
  
"I don't think so Don. I'll lead it thank you very much," said Leo.  
  
"Oh yea?" challenged Don.  
  
"Yea," said Leo.  
  
"Prove it," said Don hoping he did the trick.  
  
"Get your shell into the practice room, we've got to practice before we go save Sachi," announced Leo.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," said Don with a smile.  
  
"Oh and Don, thanks for snapping me out if it," said Leo with a smile.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Don.  
  
Together, the two brothers walked out of Leo's room and went to get the others into the dojo to work on what they may need to save Sachi. 


	25. At the Construction Site

Chapter 24 "At the Construction Site"  
  
The turtles got to the construction site at five minutes to ten. They looked around. All four turtles crept inside the sight. They kept out of sight so that they could see what Tatsu was doing. They saw a beaten Sachi being hung from her wrists from a beam.  
  
Leo looked at her in horror. His heart broke. He just wanted to get her down from there, hold her, and tell her how much he loved her.  
  
Raph looked at Leo. He felt bad for saying what he had to his brother. He wanted to apologize but he knew now was not the time to do so.  
  
Soon, they betrayed their hiding place and walked out. Tatsu was happy to see the four turtles. Leo looked up at Sachi to make sure she was still breathing. To his relief, she was breathing.  
  
"Alright Tatsu, we're here so let Sachi go," yelled Leo.  
  
"Not so fast. She will pay for making our master leave us," yelled Tatsu.  
  
Tatsu drew a shirkan. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Now, she will join her mother and grandparents," yelled Tatsu.  
  
Tatsu threw the shirkan. Another shirkan came out of no where and cute the rope that was suspending Sachi. Leo positioned himself underneath her to catch her. When he did, she woke up.  
  
"Sachi, are you okay?" asked Leo.  
  
"Leo? I thought you didn't love me," said Sachi quietly.  
  
"No. That's not true. You heard that wrong. I love you more than anything. Just ask Don," said Leo.  
  
Sachi smiled and curled up into Leo's arms. Leo nuzzled her face and then looked up at Tatsu, who was enraged.  
  
"Who threw that shirkan?" yelled Tatsu.  
  
"I did," said a voice.  
  
The turtles, Sachi, Tatsu, and the Foot turned to the source of the voice. There stood Saki with some police.  
  
"Master Shredder," said Tatsu almost in fear.  
  
"I told you the foot is dissolved," said Saki.  
  
"Yes but it is that bitch that your whore bore that ruined everything," yelled Tatsu.  
  
Saki was now enraged. He made his way to Tatsu and attacked him, knocking Tatsu on his back.  
  
"How dare you! That was my wife that you killed in Japan and that girl is my daughter. You know nothing of what it's like to have a family, a child you haven't seen in years," yelled Saki.  
  
Tatsu suddenly turned around and attacked Saki. The police just stood there, not knowing what to do. Their battle turned fierce.  
  
Leonardo watched as his love's father could potentially be killed. He walked over to Don with Sachi in his arms.  
  
"Don, take Sachi. I'm going to help Saki," said Leo as he handed Don Sachi.  
  
"Leo, be careful," said Sachi.  
  
Leo smiled and assured Sachi that he would be back. Leo ran off to stop Tatsu from hurting Saki. He saw that Saki was doing well on his own but was ready to attack only if Saki needed him to come and help. He remained in the shadows just in case. The others ran into the shadows, not knowing if the police had seen them.  
  
Tatsu pulled out a katana and started to swing it at Saki. Leo drew his katana.  
  
"Saki, here," called Leo as he tossed the hilt to Saki.  
  
Saki caught it and started to block all of Tatsu's attacks. Soon, the police figured out what to do. Saki disarmed Tatsu just as Leo had gotten away from the scene. The police tackled Tatsu. Saki moved towards where Leo was.  
  
"Thanks, here's your katana," said Saki, handing Leo the katana hilt first.  
  
"Thanks. It was no problem. Sorry I failed you," apologized Leo.  
  
"Don't worry. I guessed it was a fight. When I saw what happened, I knew either you two got into a fight or she ran off. She's got her mother's spirit," said Saki.  
  
Leo nodded although he didn't know her mother. By the tone in Saki's voice, it was obvious that Saki meant everything.  
  
"Take care of her. Your marriage may take place soon. I'll be out in a year," said Saki.  
  
"Congrads," said Leo.  
  
"I'll send you a letter via Sachi's dorm room, either that or I'll give her a note for you when she comes to visit," said Saki.  
  
"No problem," said Leo.  
  
"Go to Sachi and tell her I love her. Keep her safe while you're at it," said Saki.  
  
"You have my word, sir," said Leo.  
  
"I had it last time and that didn't work," teased Saki.  
  
"This time, I will not leave her out of my sight," assured Leo.  
  
"Hey Saki, time to go," said one of the cops.  
  
Saki nodded to Leo and walked away. Leo waited until they were out of sight to go see his future wife. 


	26. Raph’s apology to Leo

Chapter 25 "Raph's apology to Leo"  
  
Leo ran to catch up with his brothers. When he didn't see them at the site, he ran to the sewers to catch up to them. It wasn't long before he did. He stopped since they had stopped to talk.  
  
"Don, I'm sure Leo didn't really miss me that much," said Sachi.  
  
"It's true. He lashed out at Raph, scared us and well, he went to his room to wait until ten. It took me to get him to come out and be the leader. I threatened to take over if he didn't," said Don.  
  
"You, leader? That's funny, Don," said Raph.  
  
"I'm sure he would have been better than you, Mr. Hothead," said Mikey.  
  
"Shut up, Mikey," said Raph.  
  
"Why? Do you think he's right?" asked Leo.  
  
All heads turned towards Leo. He walked over to Sachi. She stood and threw her arms around him. Her bounds had been cut so she could move her arms freely. He was completely scratched up and bruised. Leo held her close. He loved having her again. He only wanted her to say with him forever.  
  
"Are you okay to walk?" asked Leo.  
  
"I think so," Sachi said.  
  
She took a step and collapsed. Leo caught her and picked her up. He smiled at her.  
  
"I don't think so," said Leo.  
  
"Leo, put me down! I can walk on my own! Knock it off!" yelled Sachi.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Leo as he started walking off, leading his brothers home.  
  
"Hey Leo, when we get home, I need to say something to ya," said Raph, sounding tough.  
  
Leo didn't say anything. He only nodded. It wasn't long before they got back to the lair. Leo placed Sachi on the bed in the lab. Don gave Sachi a check up.  
  
Leo and Raph went to the roof tops of the city to talk. They went to the same roof that Leo had first seen Sachi at. Leo remained in the shadows. Raph went out of the shadows and looked over the edge.  
  
"Well, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Leo.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I had said and done. I had no right. It was all over jealousy," said Raph, sounding more tender than usual.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. It wasn't your fault completely. I should have walked away," said Leo.  
  
He noticed Raph had his eye on something on the streets below. Leo walked over to his brother and looked for what he was looking at. Then he saw it. It was a girl, a beautiful girl who looked to be in her twenties.  
  
"I met Sachi this way actually," admitted Leo.  
  
Raph looked at Leo and laughed. He couldn't believe that one.  
  
"I'm serious. I watched her for a little bit, wishing that I could meet her. Then she was attacked and she fought back. She was nearly raped. If it weren't for me, who knows what could have happened. We could be fighting the Shredder right now," said Leo.  
  
Raph nodded. He continued to look at the pretty girl. She looked as if she was heart broken. Just then, she was attacked by some thugs. Raph jumped in alarm and looked at his brother.  
  
"What are you waiting for, you baka! Save her," said Leo, almost smiling.  
  
Raph smiled and ran down the fire escape to help the beautiful young lady. Leo shook his head and laughed. Imagine that, Raph jealous of me because of Sachi, Leo thought. He shook his head again and started home. He glanced over at Rah once more before leaving to go home again. 


	27. Raph Brings Home his Girl

Chapter 26 "Raph Brings Home his Girl"  
  
Leo got back to the lair quickly. He went to see Sachi first. He saw her still getting checked by Don.  
  
"How is everything looking?" asked Leo.  
  
"Great as usual," joked Don.  
  
Sachi tried to smack him up side the head. She laughed at him as he ducked. He looked at her with a playful look. Sachi shook her head.  
  
"Okay, wrong choice of words. Maybe I should ask how she is doing," said Leo smiling.  
  
"She's been better. Nothing was broken. She was just cut up and bruised. I'm surprised that she doesn't have any broken bones," said Don.  
  
"Good. Then I'm going off," said Sachi.  
  
She got off the examining table and walked over to Leo and hugged him. He kissed her briefly before seeing Don giving them a dreamy look. Leo laughed at his brother who also started laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Raph burst into Don's lab carrying a girl who could be no older than 22. He put her on the table.  
  
"Raph, what the? You guys have gotta stop bringing women home," said Donny.  
  
"Hey, she was attacked. Could you just make sure she's okay?" asked Raph.  
  
Don looked at him then agreed to it. Sachi pulled away from Leo and went to take a shower. Jessi walked into the room. She arrived with clean bandages, a towel and a wash cloth.  
  
Leo smiled at Raph. Raph smiled back. They both suddenly started to laugh.  
  
"I hope she's not the daughter of Tatsu," said Leo to Raph.  
  
"Can it!" muttered Raph.  
  
Leo chuckled before walking out and going into his room. He started to wonder if he should introduce Don to the roof top which he was starting to call it the "lucky girl spot." He smiled and laid on his bed. He couldn't wait until Saki was out of prison. He was now going to be getting out in a year. He wanted to marry Sachi as soon as he could.  
  
"Hey Leo, would you mind leaving so I can change?" asked Sachi  
  
"I don't mind staying in here," said Leo.  
  
"Leo!" scolded Sachi.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was joking," said Leo smiling as he looked at Sachi who was in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Okay, good," said Sachi as she closed the door behind Leo so she could change. 


	28. Saki’s Free!

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter didn't get up earlier but thanks to other problems such as other fics, school.I forgot about this until I noticed I never posted the end. I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 27 "Saki's Free!"  
  
Saki walk out of the jail. He took a deep breath. This was the first time that he had taken a breath with out having someone else breathing down his back, manipulating his mind. He hoped Leonardo remembered where to meet him when he sent a note to Leo through Sachi. She didn't even know and he wanted it to be that way.  
  
He made his way to the little café that he had told Leo to meet him at. He hoped that they would show up without fail. It wasn't long before he spotted them walking towards him. He noticed that Sachi was blindfolded. He chuckled to himself. Slowly, he walked over to them.  
  
"Leo, I don't see why I need to be blindfolded," said Sachi.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see in a few seconds," said Leo, guiding her to Saki.  
  
"I mean seriously. This is very annoying and you've disoriented me just so I couldn't figure it out enough. Whatever you have planned, it had better be good," said Sachi annoyed.  
  
"Oh don't worry, it's well worth the wait," said Leo looking up at Saki for the cue.  
  
Saki nodded. Leo started to undo the blindfold.  
  
"It's about time, Leo. Now what was so important that you had to." Sachi started.  
  
Her eyes grew large. She couldn't believe that her father was standing in front of them. She smiled and ran into her father's arms. They hugged for a while. Then she let go of him. Saki shook Leo's hand.  
  
"Father, you're supposed to be in jail still," said Sachi.  
  
"Leo knew I made a deal with the police. I said that I would take out Tatsu for them if they let me save you. They agreed and since I was one of the best behaved. They gave me an early parole," said Saki.  
  
Sachi hugged her father again. He was happy to be with his little girl. She was exceptionally happy to be with him.  
  
"Well, as I promised, she's been brought to you safely and I believe that my job has been done," said Leo.  
  
"Yes, Leonardo. I would like to spend some time with my little girl before I give her to you," said Saki.  
  
Leo nodded and hugged Sachi. He kissed her lips.  
  
"I'll see you back at the lair?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes. That sounds good," said Sachi.  
  
"I should tell you that I have a former clan member's father who is willing to marry you at his church and keep the secret of the turtles," said Saki.  
  
"What? You really made these reservations?" asked Sachi.  
  
"I have, my child, now what do you say you go pick your gown?" said Saki.  
  
Sachi smiled as she hugged her father again. That day, she found the perfect gown. It was white and plain. It had some sequins and pearl beads on the front but it was just enough to make it look beautiful. Saki smiled. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. 


	29. Saki’s Dream Comes True

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up. I forgot about the last chapter. I know, it's horrible but that's what happens when you have about 5 other fics going at once! ARG! This is the last chapter. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thank you all!  
  
Chapter 28  
"Saki's Dream Comes True"  
  
A year later, Sachi was standing in the room, waiting for the ceremony to start. She stood in front of a full length mirror. She smoothed out her gown as she got ready for the ceremony.  
  
"Sachi! You look simply gorgeous," squealed Jessi.  
  
"Thanks, Jess, I hope Leo like the gown," said Sachi.  
  
"He will. Do I look okay?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Yes, I love the color blue on you," said Sachi.  
  
"Hey Sach, I came to see how you looked," came a voice from the door.  
  
Sachi looked over to see Amanda, Donatello's girlfriend who he had met on line. Her light blue gown fit her perfectly. She walked in with Raina, Raph's girlfriend. Both girls were in the same light blue gown.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," said Sachi.  
  
"I can't either," said Saki.  
  
Sachi looked back at the door and found that her father was standing at the door. He was dressed in a tux. He smiled at his little girl.  
  
"Now, are you wearing your mother's blue necklace?" asked Saki.  
  
"Yes father. I always do," said Sachi.  
  
He looked at her gown and smiled. He thought of his dearly departed Kaiya. He remembered how beautiful she looked when he first saw her in her wedding gown.  
  
"Father, hurry, it's almost time," said Sachi.  
  
"Hai, it is. Your mother would be so proud of you," said Saki.  
  
"I know, Father, I know," she said.  
  
She slipped her arm around her father's and looked up at him. One by one, the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Soon, it was their turn. Saki escorted his only child down the aisle and brought her to Leonardo who was wearing a tux and a very neatly tied eyes mask. Next to him was Raphael then Donatello then Michelangelo. Sachi smiled. Saki put Sachi's hand in Leonardo's and looked up at Leo.  
  
"I know I've said this many times but I'm going to say it again. Take care of her, Leonardo," said Saki.  
  
"I will, sir," said Leo.  
  
With that, the ceremony took place. A small reception took place in the lair. Even Saki was allowed to be in the lair. That night, Sachi and Leo went off for their honeymoon.  
  
That night, Sachi looked out the window of their cute little honeymoon suite. Leo looked at her and tickled her in her wedding dress. Sachi turned quickly.  
  
"Leo," scolded Sachi.  
  
"What? Can't I have a little fun with my wife?" asked Leo.  
  
Sachi giggled. She had been waiting to be his wife for more than a year. She finally had her wish and there was no way she was going to let him get away.  
  
"I guess you can under one condition," said Sachi.  
  
"What's that?" asked Leo, curiously.  
  
"Help me out of this dress," said Sachi as she tugged on his eye mask.  
  
"Happy to oblige," said Leo with a smirk.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the end. I hope you all liked it. This one was a hard one to stop writing and to pick up again. I hope you all liked it! Thank you for the reviews and I'm sure this last chapter didn't do this fic justice but I'll put rewriting this ending on my to do list. 


End file.
